Truth Or Dare
by rubiksbox
Summary: After meeting a group of their old friends from Hogwarts, Harry & Hermione invite them to Grimmauld Place for a game night.  The catch?  Hermione & a few of the other girls have a plan to find how Harry feels. Continues after they start relationship.
1. You're Going With Me

Truth or Dare- Chapter 1

You're Going With Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Hermione Granger headed down the hall and into the kitchen, knowing exactly what she would find on the other side of the door. Sure enough, her raven-haired best friend stood in pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt at the stove, stirring something in a small pot on one of the front burners.

"Harry, enough of this," she said, walking over to him and taking the spoon out of his hand. "You're a wizard and you don't need to cook...what is this anyway?" She peered into the saucepan. Harry held up the box.

"Macaroni and cheese." He took the spoon back and resumed stiring the pasta. "It sounded good and as it's all we had in the cupboard, that's what I'm having for dinner." He took in her fuschia blouse and jeans. "You look nice. Where are you going?"

"Ginny, the Patils and I are going to the Leaky Cauldron. Hey, why don't you get dressed and come with us? You don't deserve to be alone all the time. It's been almost a month since you and Bimbo broke up, come on, Harry, please?" She clasped her hands together in a begging position. But he just shook his head and smiled faintly.

"Her name was Bambi, not Bimbo, although you weren't too far off. No, you go ahead. I just feel like vegging out on the sofa with a book. Ron will be home soon. I won't be alone." Hermione gave him a Look.

"Ron's out with Luna, right?" Harry nodded. "He won't be back all weekend. Come on, Harry! Do you really want to eat macaroni and cheese for dinner?" He looked at the now overcooked mess in the pot and grimaced.

"No."

"Then come with me! I promise it'll be fun. When was the last time you got totally pissed for no reason whatsoever?" Harry thought for a minute.

"The day after we left Hogwarts," he admitted. Hermione's jaw dropped open in mock surprise. She knew Harry wasn't much of a party person. All the more reason to get him out of the house.

"That does it. You, mister," she propelled him towards the door with a little shove, "Are going to the bar with me or I'm going to drag you there. Now get changed. We have to be there in a half hour." She swatted his bum to get him moving. Harry let out a small yelp of shock, but left the kitchen without any further refusals.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry entered the living room, dressed and ready to go. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw what he had changed into. He was now wearing a faded pair of jeans that hugged every part of his perfect ass, and a black t-shirt that seemed to mold itself to the muscles of his chest and stomach. He sat on the sofa to pull his shoes on, then clapped his hands together as he stood back up.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Great," Hermione croaked, then cleared her throat. "You look great, Harry. Let's go."


	2. Game Time

Truth or Dare- Chapter 2

Game Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Harry sat on the floor in front of Hermione and leaned back against her knees a short three hours later. He looked around the room at the large group of people arguing over what game they were going to play after their move from the Leaky Cauldron back to Harry, Ron and Hermione's house.

_**I thought it was just going to be Ginny and the Patils**_ he thought, _**But it looks as if people from Hogwarts were coming out of the woodwork tonight. **_

Ginny was currently discussing the points of playing Exploding Snap while drunk with Oliver Wood, who was shaking his head at her vigorously. Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and the Patils were watching them, while Fred and George Weasley tried to balance beer bottles on their foreheads, to the amusement of Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Lee Jordan was keeping score for the number of minutes they managed to keep the bottles balanced and the difficulty of the pose they were in. Fred was standing on one foot and George was leaning as far backwards as his body would allow. And Cho Chang, Alicia Spinnet and Hermione were talking about different boys that they had kissed or had wanted to while at Hogwarts.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Hermione burst out a minute later, catching everyone's attention. "Why don't we all write our favorite games on a slip of paper and we'll mix them up in a bowl. Then we'll draw to see what we play first." The others agreed happily. Harry got up to retrieve the needed items for the task and handed the pens and paper out upon returning. He wrote his game down and folded the paper before placing it into the bowl, then passed it around the room. Hermione took it from Cho at the end and mixed the slips with her hand for a second. She drew one out and opened it. It made her blush.

"Who wrote Seven Minutes in Heaven?" she asked. George let out a whoop that told he was the one. The others laughed and Harry set to writing out everyone's names. He dumped out the slips of paper that were in the bowl and put the guys' names in.

"Ladies first," he said, passing the bowl to Ginny.

"What if I get Fred or George?" she asked.

"Then put it back and draw another. Unless you want to kiss your brothers." Harry wagged his eyebrows up and down. Ginny shuddered at the thought before she reached into the bowl.

"Lee," she said happily when she had opened the slip. They stood and Harry told them to go to the closet in the corner of the room.

"You have to wait for everyone to get drawn, though, so stay out here until then." They nodded and went over to the door. Harry handed the bowl to Cho next. She drew out Fred. Angelina didn't look too happy about this, but remained silent as it was only a game and drew the next name.

"Seamus," she said and passed the bowl to Alicia.

"Dean." She passed it to Katie, who picked George. The next was Padma, who got Oliver, and Parvati got Neville. Finally Hermione, who knowing the last name was Harry's, sat blushing furiously on the couch. She couldn't imagine spending seven minutes in that closet with him on normal circumstances, and the main reason for this game was to tease the others when they came out at the end of their time. She still reached into the bowl he was holding out to her and drew out the paper.

"Harry," she said, turning even more red than she had before. If only he knew exactly how much she wanted to kiss him, but he was laughing along with the others at the draw of each name.

"Hang on, you two. We still have to draw the girls' names," Harry said when he'd put the new batch of slips into the bowl. He walked over to the duo in front of the closet and held it out to Lee. The other man grinned as he opened the paper he had drawn.

"Cho!" Harry moved over to the twins to let them draw next.

"Angelina!" crowed Fred. George recieved Katie's slip. Harry moved on to Seamus, Neville, Oliver and Dean. They drew Alicia, Ginny, Parvati and Padma, respectively. Harry grinned widely as he pulled out the final slip and read the name he knew to be on it.

"Hermione." This set Hermione's face to a shade no one knew existed. The others chuckled at her embarrassment, Harry taking it to mean she was uncomfortable kissing him as he was her best friend, but little did he know, this wasn't the problem. She wouldn't have been like this if it were Ron who had gotten her name. She swallowed the increasing lump in her throat repeatedly over the next forty-two minutes. Then it was hers and Harry's turn. They recieved the cat calls and wolf whistles the other couples had as Harry escorted her to the closet and bid her to enter ahead of him. Fortunately, it was pitch black inside, and she didn't have to worry about him seeing the nerves that she knew had to be showing on her face. Harry's hand found her overheated cheek and she felt his breath a second later as he leaned in to begin kissing her. She pulled away from his touch.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he whispered.

"Nothing," she answered. "You just surprised me, is all." She sensed his relief and held her breath as he moved towards her again. This time, she let his lips brush hers, and put up no resistance when he deepened the kiss. Harry felt her relax, which was fine with him. He'd wanted to do this for as long as he could remember. Now that he was getting the chance, he wasn't letting it by. He touched the tip of his tongue to Hermione's lower lip, requesting admittance. She easily gave it, mating her own tongue with his. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, nudging her gently back against the wall while their kiss continued. They lost track of the time and jumped apart when a knock sounded on the door.

"Did you kill each other?" came Ginny's giggling voice. "You've been in there for over fourteen minutes. You've used up both your turns."

"That means that we don't have to go into this dinky little closet again, then," Hermione attempted to joke as they exited the closet a second later. She raised a hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Well, because you two took so long, we decided to change it to three minutes instead of seven. We want to get the chance to play some of the other games too," said Fred. Harry sat down in his former position, a little hurt by what Hermione had said, but that was totally assauged when he felt her running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

Hermione stared into space, absently playing with something silky, stopping only when Cho tapped her on the arm for the bowl that lay on the arm of the sofa. She reached over and handed it to the woman, realizing now that what she'd been playing with had been Harry's hair. She wasn't in any hurry to stop touching him, but didn't continue her actions. Instead, she moved her hand to his shoulder. He leaned back into her touch, settling himself against her knees, only to get up when the Alphabet Game was called out by Seamus a minute later.

"Where are you going?" George asked as Harry left the room. Harry turned and grinned wickedly at the group.

"I know this is a drinking game, and we're definitely going to need a lot more alcohol." The others laughed. Harry headed to the kitchen and searched through the trio's liquor cabinet, pulling out three almost full bottles of different liquids. He put them and the entire stock of shot glasses in the house on a tray and went back to the now arguing party. "What's going on?" he asked Hermione as he put the tray on the coffee table and sat back down. She was furiously scribbling something on the pad of paper.

"They can't decide what the category should be. I explained how to play the game as I'm the one that picked it and this started. Seamus wants Quidditch teams, but everyone shot that down as it's too small of a group, and I'm writing down every choice that I hear." She showed him her list.

"All right!" Harry shouted over the din. Silence fell as heads turned to face him. "How about I settle this?" He closed his eyes and ran a finger up and down the list, stopped and opened them to see what he had chosen. "World cities." The others seemed satisfied with this. Cho leaned forward as Harry opened one of the bottles to pour a shot for each person.

"Two of those are Muggle alcohols," she stated.

"Well, as some of us were raised by Muggles, it's only fair," Harry replied, capping the bottle he'd just emptied. "And we may need more than this if everyone screws up repeatedly." He settled back and added, "Should we go from oldest to youngest or alphabetically in the spirit of the game?" It was unanimously decided on the alphabetical order and people changed seats to keep it in the circle formation Hermione had said they'd be going in. Harry and Hermione didn't move as Ginny slid in next to George, and Katie sat next to Hermione on the sofa. When everyone was situated, Alicia started the game.

"Austin," she said, the turn moving to Angelina.

"Barcelona."

"Chicago."

"Dublin."

"Edinburgh."

"Fairbanks."

"Geneva."

"Honolulu!" Harry triumphantly said. He'd been trying desperately to think of a good 'H' city.

"Ithica," said Hermione from behind him.

"Jamestown."

"Kansas City," Lee said, and turned to Neville, who looked totally lost.

"I can't think of one!" he said desperately. Everyone groaned. They had been doing so well up to then. Harry pushed one of the shot glasses down the table to Neville and they applauded when it was picked up and slammed instantly.

_**Who would have known that Neville Longbottom was a drinker?**_ Hermione thought as Oliver started the game over. It came round with no problems to Harry, who got the letter that had been the problem before.

"London," he said, pointedly looking at Neville, who blushed. The game amazingly got around the table this time with no further mistakes and it ended on George, who finished the alphabet with Zaragoza. After that, everyone was keen to play a different game as they weren't doing too much drinking in this one. Neville voluntered to draw the next, and Cho held out the bowl to him.

"Spin the Bottle," he read, confusion creeping into his voice. Harry grinned as he placed the empty bottle in the center of the table after removing the tray. Cho giggled hysterically for a few minutes, giving it away that she'd been the one to write this game. Hermione told how it was played to those who weren't familiar with the game and explained that they needed to be sitting boy-girl-boy-girl to accomplish this better, and pulled Harry up next to her when Katie moved between Fred and George. Alicia reached forward and spun the bottle. Everyone laughed when it landed on Ginny. She spun it again, landing this time on Oliver. He stood and leaned towards her so she could kiss his cheek.

"I say right now that after you get one kiss on your cheek, the next time has to be your mouth, then..._bom, bom, bom_...French kissing!" Harry said, his green eyes glittering. The group readily agreed. Dean spun next and landed on Parvati. She offered her cheek to him as Angelina took her turn. She landed on Harry, receiving a few whistles as he stood, made a slight bow to the room and leaned forward to let her kiss him. Fred landed on Hermione and gave her a slightly sloppy kiss while Katie spun, landing on Harry.

Hermione felt a small rush of jealousy as Katie kissed Harry's lips, then returned to her seat for George's turn. He also landed on Hermione, and although he was a slightly better kisser than his twin, it still left her thinking that she'd dribbled something down her face. Ginny landed on Seamus, Lee on Padma, then it was Hermione's turn. She knew that Harry's next kiss would be French, so she fervently hoped it didn't land on him. Fate wasn't with her tonight as the bottle slowed to a stop pointing directly at him. She blushed as the previous wolf whistles started again.

Harry grinned at the reaction the spin had generated and looked at her. Her face was bright red and she seemed even more nervous than she'd been in the closet.

"Come on, Hermione," goaded Seamus. "For as long the two of you were in that closet, you can't tell us you didn't French each other." Harry's grin got even bigger when she ducked her head and muttered something.

"What?" Ginny asked. Hermione cleared her throat.

"No one could see us, then," she repeated. "I couldn't even see Harry's reaction." She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"You didn't hear me complaining, did you?" he asked and turned to face her. She swallowed as she repeated the action and leaned towards him. He watched as her eyes closed just before their lips met. Her tongue tenatively asked him to open which he willingly did. They broke apart what felt an eternity later but was in fact only a few seconds when Parvati cleared her throat amusedly.

"All right, you guys. We have to continue this and the way you were going at it, we'll be here all weekend."

Harry, a bit angry that the kiss had been inturrupted just as he was really getting into it, spun the bottle with a little more force than neccessary. The group watched as it spun almost out of control, then slowed and finally stopped. On the girl directly to Harry's right. The one he'd just been kissing. Without any preamble, Hermione grabbed the collar of his shirt and devoured his mouth. The others were so shocked that they didn't say anything for quite a few minutes. A voice from the doorway broke them up this time.

"It's about bloody time."


	3. The Plan Revealed

Truth or Dare- Chapter 3

The Plan Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Everyone turned to see Ron and Luna standing in the doorway. Harry slowly pulled away from Hermione, attempting to ignore the huge smile on their friend's face.

"It's not what you think, Ron," Hermione blurted. "We were playing a game and the result was that Harry and I had to kiss." Harry grinned at her words.

"Yeah, I could see that you were kissing, but where does it say that you had to _French _kiss?" Ron asked.

"That was Harry's rule, mate," Fred answered. "Come on, join in."

"I don't know if I want my girlfriend snogging any of you lot," Ron teased, but drew up two chairs between Neville and Alicia. Oliver, who was getting a little antsy, got up to move around the room. It came to his turn on the second round and he exclaimed, "Can we play another game?"

The others agreed that after Harry and Hermione's little show, the game had become rather dull. Harry grabbed the bowl from where it had been left, and reaching in to sift the papers around, he drew one out. He read it out loud, laughing as he realized it was _his_ choice.

"Truth or Dare!" The others all sat up straighter. They seemed to have been waiting for this game, as if no one had written it in the hopes that someone else had. That someone, to their great surprise, was Harry.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked, snatching the paper out of his hand. Sure enough, he'd been telling the truth. _**Oh, God!**_ she thought. _**This opens a whole new level of torture for me to live through!**_

"Well, Harry, because it's your game, you go first," Seamus said. Harry looked around at the assembly.

"Parvati, Truth or Dare?" Hermione let out a silent sigh of relief that he hadn't chosen her.

"Truth," the Patil twin giggled.

"Of all the guys you've kissed tonight, myself included, as I've been kissed by just about every girl here," he looked at Hermione and winked. "Who's the _best_ kisser?"

"Tie between Fred and George," she laughed in response. "Sorry, Harry." He shrugged.

"Oh, well. You win some, you lose some." He indicated that she was to go next.

"Luna, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How is Ron in bed?" The others laughed as Ron's face began to match his hair.

"Incredible," Luna replied. She looked across the table. "Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Hermione decided to make this as quick as possible.

"Dare," she said firmly, meeting Luna's protuberant blue eyes. Harry was shocked. He'd certainly never expected this! But his shock was multiplied to the infinite when he heard the task.

"Go down on Harry."

Seventeen pairs of eyes tuned to look at the usually misty voiced girl. Harry's were widened almost to the point of falling out of his head.

"You're joking!" he squeaked, looking at Hermione then back to Luna.

"She doesn't have to do it here. You can leave the room if you want."

"My question is, is she going to take the dare, or chicken out and do _truth_?" Lee said. That made up Hermione's mind. She stood, grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the closet. Once inside, she cast Silencio to keep the others from hearing.

"Hermione, you don't have to do it. We can just stand here for a while, then go back out there and let them think you did." Anything else that he would have said was cut off when she pulled his head down to hers. She kissed him the way she'd wanted to earlier, breaking it only when her lungs began screaming for air.

"I have no intention of just letting them _think_, Harry." She ran her hands down to his waist. "I intend for them to _know_ I followed through with my dare." She silently dropped to her knees, slid her hands to the fastenings of his jeans and undid them. Harry's breath caught in his throat when she pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees, then it forced its way from his chest in one gust when she touched him.

"Now as I can't see your reaction, you have to let me know if you like this or not," she said unneccessarily as she moved forward to take him into her mouth.

"Oh my God!" gasped Harry. He felt himself swell to an almost impossible level. He couldn't believe this was happening! She started humming gently around him, causing him to shudder involuntarily. She felt this and pulled back.

"Are you all right?" she asked. He answered that he was, and she resumed her dare.

Harry groaned softly. He hadn't thought, in his wildest dreams, that what had started as a totally benign evening with Hermione and their friends would turn into the most mind numbing blow job he'd ever had! Hermione lifted one hand to take hold of his, bringing it to her shoulder when she felt him moving them.

"Thank you," he whispered with a slight moan. "I never know what I should do with my hands during this." This made her back off him again.

"As long as you don't pull out my hair, I don't mind where you put them, Harry." He buried them in the strands on her head a second later. She'd reached the base of his shaft, and his head hit the wall behind him. One hand snapped up to rub the spot that had connected with the structure, then returned to Hermione. She was sucking for all she was worth, intent on making him lose his load as soon as possible. She seemed almost greedy about it, as if that was her final destination in itself, the entire point of taking the dare in the first place. Harry's knees felt as if they were going to give out any second from what she was doing to him. Bambi had been good at this, but Hermione was infinitely better. He felt her begin to hum again, and it was his undoing. He roared her name and exploded down her throat. Hermione gulped as quickly as she could, but as it seemed Harry hadn't had anyone do this in at least a month, she was sure at least some of his cum was going to be running down her chin by the time they were done. He relaxed a minute later, and she pulled away from him to stand. She heard and felt him pull his jeans back up and do the fastenings.

"Lumos," she heard him whisper, and the tip of his wand dimly illuminated the closet's interior. He stood before her, his normally wild hair plastered to his scalp with sweat, his eyes shining brightly in the faint light. He chuckled when he saw her, and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to her.

"You have a..." he indicated the corner of her mouth, and she snaked her tongue out to catch the drop she knew would be there. Harry's eyes flashed with desire. He smiled slightly and reached behind her for the doorknob. She turned as he opened the door and they stepped back out, noting that everyone's eyes were on them as they resumed their seats. Hermione wasted no time in resuming the game as everyone took in Harry's glazed expression and altered appearance.

"Ron, Truth or Dare?" The redhead's blue eyes fluttered for a second before settling on her.

"Truth," he said hoarsely.

"Who did you have a crush on the longest at Hogwart's?" He grinned sheepishly and looked to his girlfriend.

"Luna, without a doubt. All during our last year and hers as well." This gained some approving looks from the girls. "Harry, Truth or Dare?" Harry ruffled his hair in attempt to dry it out and gave Ron a murderous look. He had a feeling he knew what the question would be if he chose truth, and what the dare would be as well. He sighed inwardly.

"Truth," he said. Ron chuckled before asking the question.

"Does Hermione spit or swallow?" Harry saw Hermione grin and cross her arms out of the corner of his eye as he struggled to think of a way to kill Ron later without anyone knowing. His eyes glittered as he answered.

"She swallowed." _This_ gained approving looks from the _guys_. Harry looked round to choose the next person to ask. "Ginny," he said. "Truth or Dare?"

"I'm going to take Hermione's lead. Dare." Harry rubbed his hands together gleefully. He'd chosen this game specifically to use this dare. He took the handkerchief that Hermione was still holding and stood.

"Come here," he told Ginny. She looked at the piece of cloth skeptically, but did as asked.

"What's that for?" George asked.

"Part of the dare requires her to be blindfolded so she can't see who she's touching."

"Just what is the dare, Harry?" Ginny questioned as the handkerchief was knotted at the back of her head.

"The dare is, you sit right here," he took her back to her chair. "And everyone in the room is going to come over to you, one at a time. You have to let them kiss you, on your mouth, then identify who it was. I'm going to keep track of how many you get right or wrong. The more wrong, the more of a penalty you get at the end." Ginny's head snapped up in his direction.

"Penalty?" she squealed.

"Harry," Oliver began. "She has to let the girls kiss her, too? And her brothers?" Harry nodded.

"What penalty?" Ginny asked.

"I did say _everyone_. That's the point of the blindfold. She's not going to know who it is by sight, so she can't stop them from doing it in the first place."

"What penalty?" Ginny repeated.

"Before we start this, I need all the girls to go wash off any perfume that you might have on. The whole idea is that she has to guess who you are, and the scent may give her the chance of avoiding the penalty."

"What penalty!" Harry leaned down to a now irritated Ginny to finally answer her question as the girls who were wearing perfume stood to go wash it off. They giggled on their way out as they heard the response he gave her.

"You have to let the people you got wrong French kiss you right here in front of everyone." Ginny's face blanched at the idea of one of the other girls putting their tongue in her mouth in front of the guys. That hadn't been the point of this game! The point had been for...

"All right, Harry, we're scent free now," came Angelina's voice.

"O.K. Now I don't want you sitting in the same spots you were before. That would increase her chances of getting George and Lee right. Mix it up." They moved to their new seats, and Harry added, "And you can't make a sound while this is going on. She can't know who she gets right or wrong until the blindfold comes off. The person to my right goes first, then they get to pick, by a tap on the shoulder, who's next." Oliver stood with a grin and made his way around the table to where Ginny sat, leaned down and kissed her softly. He waited for her response.

"Oliver," she said. He moved to pick the next person, and Harry made a check next to where he had written Oliver's name, and wrote Luna's just below it as the girl was tapped on the shoulder. Ginny thought for a second after this kiss.

"Parvati?" Luna had to cover her mouth tightly as she moved to tap Ginny's guess on the shoulder. Parvati made a mock offended look when she was mistaken for Ron, and Ron was mistaken for Luna. Ron tapped Hermione's shoulder. She stood and went to kiss Ginny.

"Hermione," came the answer. As she returned to her seat next to him, Hermione tapped Harry, who handed her the paper and pen. His kiss was counted wrong. Ginny thought he was Seamus, and Hermione felt a strong surge of jealousy. She didn't want Ginny to know what it felt like to have Harry French kiss her. It was bad enough that he'd kissed her for the last quarter of that completely messed up year at Hogwarts. Harry tapped Neville and took the paper back as he sat down.

His was right, Seamus was told he was Harry, Fred and George were reversed, as were Padma and Angelina, and Alicia, Katie, Cho, Dean and Lee were all right. Harry told Ginny to remove the blindfold as they started cheering each other.

"How did I do?" Ginny asked hesitantly. A few of the people in the room snickered, they knew she was going to have to really kiss her brothers after all.

"When I say your name," Harry said, sounding quite like Professor McGonagall, "I need you to stand up. Luna, Parvati, Ron, Seamus, Fred, George, Padma, Angelina." He put the paper down on the coffee table.

"You have to stand too, Harry," said Ron. His friend grinned and rose from his seat.

"Ginny, those of us who are standing are the ones you missed. Now you have to take the penalty." Hermione felt her heart drop when Harry moved over to the redhaired woman and took her in his arms. She felt the eyes of the others in the room on her as she watched him give Ginny a smouldering kiss that lasted for quite a while.

"Hey, come on! The rest of the missed lot want a turn at her, ya know!" Seamus called out just when it looked as if Hermione's chances of discovering what she'd wanted to know had been realized and she felt close to tears. She excused herself and hurried from the room before they could fall. She heard footsteps behind her and retreated into the nearest room, the kitchen, where she attempted to make herself look as if she were searching for something to eat.

"Hermione, you ate at the Cauldron less than six hours ago," said Alicia. "Surely you aren't hungry." She gave up her charade and covered her face with one hand as the tears now ran freely. Alicia put her arm around Hermione's shoulders and handed her a dishcloth.

"Don't give up on him so easily, love. He doesn't know what's going on, he thinks we really are playing a game."

"The whole point of this _game_ was to find out how he felt about me. How could he kiss Ginny the way he did if he fancied me? No, Alicia, I'm done with this. I know how he feels now. He'll never see me as more than just a friend, even though I did give him a blow job." Her friend laughed consolingly.

"You're wrong. You didn't see the look on his face when you left the room. He was about to come after you, but I stopped him. I told him it was a girl thing and I'd make sure you were all right." A loud cheer sounded from the next room, reminding them that Ginny was still taking her _penalty_.

"Why don't you come back? I asked Angelina to tell Ginny to pick me next when she's done with this, and I'm going to pick Harry. I'm going to ask him how he feels about you, once and for all."

"Yeah? And what are you going to do if he picks dare?" She dried her eyes on the dishcloth before tossing it on the counter. Alicia took her arm to lead her back to the party.

"Don't worry. I've got that covered." They reentered the living room, Harry looking up at Hermione with a concerned expression.

"You O.K.?" he asked her when she'd resumed her seat. She nodded, noting that Angelina was standing very close to Ginny, whispering in her ear.

"I just got something in my eye. Alicia helped me get it out." She gave him a small smile and her heart beat loudly in her chest when Angelina sat down a second later. She hoped the turn was now over and Alicia would be picked as asked. Ginny cleared her throat and looked around for a second before choosing.

"Alicia, Truth or Dare?" Hermione's heart sped up even more.

"Truth," Alicia shrugged casually. Harry gestured for Seamus to hand him one of the shots that still sat on the discarded tray.

"Who did you fantasize about being your first?" Harry mouthed a thanks to Seamus when he'd been handed the drink, then looked to Alicia for the answer.

"You're all going to laugh or say _eeewww!_ at this, but...Flitwick." Her predicted reactions came true.

"Harry," she began as he raised the shotglass to his lips. "Truth or Dare?" He stopped with the drink halfway to his mouth.

"Truth." He did the shot, choking on the whiskey when what she asked took him by surprise.

"How do you _really _feel about Hermione?"


	4. Harry's Dare

Truth or Dare- Chapter 4

Harry's Dare

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Oliver whacked Harry on the back a few times when he started coughing.

"Go down the wrong way?" he asked. He recieved a nod and they all waited for an answer to Alicia's question.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously a minute later. "What did you say?"

"I asked you how you really feel about Hermione," Alicia said. Harry looked around, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Can I change to dare?"

"If you want to," came the response with a shrug.

"Then I want to change, please."

"All right, I dare you to tell us how you feel about her." Harry looked at Alicia as if she'd grown another head. There was only one way of getting out of this, and that was to eat something that could be extremely nasty. Especially since they would be using what little food was in the kitchen. He wondered briefly why they hadn't gone to the store that day, but knew it would have just been more ammo to make him gag.

He looked around, trying to think which would cause him less pain. Either way, truth or dare, Harry would have to admit his most closely guarded secret in front of everyone. He couldn't do that! He chickened out.

"I choose not to answer." The others groaned loudly.

"You know you have to eat something in front of everyone now, don't you?" He nodded silently, not quite meeting anyone's eyes.

"O.K., then. Hermione, can you help me?" The two women left the room, and Harry stared at the floor. He knew the others were goggling at him. Harry Potter, wussing out on a dare? They couldn't believe that! He saw Hermione's shoes walk past him when they returned and heard a few sneaky chuckles when Alicia stopped in front of him. He raised his head slowly, and saw she was holding nothing in her hands. A glance to Hermione showed her hands were equally empty.

"Um, you don't have anything, so what am I supposed to eat?" Alicia squatted in front of him, an evil glint in her expression.

"You don't want to answer the truth question?" Harry shook his head. "You don't want to take the dare?" Another shake. "Then the only thing left to do is for you to eat what we choose." She stood and moved around the room, whispering in everyone's ear, recieving enthusiastic nods in return. She came back to Harry. He raised his gaze to her, feeling more and more uneasy. What was going on?

"We've all agreed that you have to eat," she began, leaning down to his level, "Hermione." The congregation around him burst into applause when his jaw dropped. She had to be kidding! In front of the entire room?

"Are you serious?" he gasped.

"Oh, yes. You didn't take the truth or dare. _That's_ what you're going to eat." He heard a snicker from across the room and knew something was up with this challenge.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Why is it so important that you know how I feel?"

"Because we want to know, that's all," she said and pointed to the closet. Harry smirked. That couldn't be the only reason. So, they thought he'd back down once again? The looks on their faces verified that. Well he'd prove them wrong.

"Not here." Alicia looked confused. "I'll do it," he clarified. "But not here." He stood, grabbed Hermione's hand and propelled her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked as she followed him up the stairs

.

"Your room. You and I need to talk, and I don't want to be inturrupted." She wondered if their _talk_ was why they'd really left the party. She thought she got her answer when he'd closed and locked the door, cast Silencio, and tossed his wand onto her bed, then rounded on her.

"What are you playing at, Hermione?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean since the start of _this_ game, you've gone from bold, to shy, to daring, upset... You don't really think I bought the story about you having something in your eye?" He ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe you actually gave me a blow job! I'm not saying I didn't appreciate or like it, because I did." He grinned at her blush.

"I'm glad," she whispered, sitting on her bed. He joined her, moving his wand further to the middle.

"I just want to know why Alicia was asking me how I feel about you.

"

"Because _I _want to know," was her almost inaudible reply. Harry was shocked.

"_You_ want to know?" Hermione looked away and nodded.

"And if I tell you why, you won't do what you're supposed to."

"If you mean that I brought you up here to, in a matter of speaking, _eat you_, I certainly plan on doing that." She turned to look at him, shy, curious, and more than a little aroused. "But you have to tell me why, first."

"Because of how I feel about you," she said. Harry felt his pulse speed up with anticipation.

"And how do you feel?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"I feel like I want to hex Bambi into next year, like if anyone ever hurts you, they're going to have to answer to me, I can't wait to see you in the morning, I miss you when you're at the Ministry or on a mission."

"Hermione, what are you telling me?"

"I'm in love with you, Harry." She lowered her eyes to her clasped hands lying in her lap, waiting for his response.

"And you want to know if I feel the same way, is that it?" She nodded, feeling this wasn't going right, but now there was no way to stop it. "Was that the point of Alicia's question? To find out for you?" She nodded again, not daring to look at him. "Why didn't you just ask me? If you told me how you felt and asked if I felt the same, I would have told you. Well, that's in the past. Done and over with. Do you still want to know?"

"Yes."

"All right. I'll tell you." He turned her to face him, lifting her chin with one hand. "Would you like me to complete my task, first?" he said, smiling a little when she shook her head quickly. "That's too bad. Because I really wanted to do that to the woman I love. But you want me to tell you how I feel first, so..." She silenced him with a finger to his lips. He smiled as her widened eyes told him she'd caught what he'd said perfectly. He kissed the tip of the finger, and taking the hand attatched to it, pulled it down to his heart.

"Yes, Hermione. I said that I'm in love with you, too." She let out a shuddering sob when he leaned towards her, closed her eyes as his lips met hers. Their kisses downstairs had been incredible, but nothing like this. Hermione felt a long tingle start at the base of her neck and run down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he nudged her backward to a lying position, covering her body with his own. To her disappointment, Harry broke the kiss a second later and rose up onto his knees.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just really want to do my task right now." He unfastened her jeans and tugged them gently from her hips. Hermione smiled and lifted up to help him, becoming self-concsious when he stared at her bikini briefs intently. He leaned down and tongued the edge of the lace around the waistband, making a path to her navel and back. Hermione shivered when his breath followed the moisture on her skin, chilling her slightly. Harry's fingers slid under the soft fabric, pulling them off slowly while following with his mouth, planting butterfly kisses on each spot of her flesh he was now exposing.

Her downy curls came into view, and he nuzzled them with his nose, blowing lightly as he continued still lower. Hermione was going crazy, and Harry knew it. If he had his way, by the time he was done with this, she would be no more than a quivering puddle on the bed. Her knickers came off and he ran his finger down the slick wetness that seeped from her center before spreading the lips of her sex with one hand and touching the tip of his tongue into the pool near her opening. She groaned as she laced her fingers through his hair, attempting to pull him closer. He complied, and set into licking a repeated path from hole to clit, increasing the pace gradually over the course of a few minutes, and judging from her reactions, she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

_**Oh, my God!**_ Hermione thought. _**Harry is even more incredible at this than I thought! And he's in love with me! I've died and gone to Heaven...**_ Her thoughts were cut off by a light nip on her clit from his teeth. She held his head tightly. Her knees joined in the grip when she felt him slide in one finger, then another, curling them up and massaging the top wall of her dripping tunnel while moving in and out in time with his tongue, which was now furiously lashing at her quivering bud. She could stand no more. Her back arched, her fingers nearly ripped out his raven hair and she screamed to the stars as her orgasm crashed over her in waves that seemed to go on forever. She slowly floated back to reality, her blurred vision clearing to reveal Harry leaning on one elbow next to her, lightly rubbing his scalp with the other hand.

"Ouch," he muttered softly.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, shakily attempting to rise into a sitting position. He stopped her with a smile.

"It's all right. It's happened before." Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the knowledge that someone else had come as close as she to tearing out his silky tresses in passion. She decided to do neither, but leaned forward into his embrace while her heart slowed. He lifted her head a few minutes later with regret.

"We have to get back to the party, or they'll wonder what happened to us."

"I think they _know_ what happened, but you're right." Hermione retrieved her clothes and put them on while Harry waited with a small smile playing at his lips.

"What?" she asked when he opened the door for her and followed back out into the hallway. He leaned close to whisper in her ear as they started down the stairs.

"I just can't wait to get back up here and finish the job."


	5. Baby Announcements

Truth or Dare- Chapter 5

Baby Announcements

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Harry stopped Hermione as they reached the bottom of the stairs and pulled her into the kitchen. She laughed at the way he was acting until she heard his reason. Bambi's silky soprano voice floated down the hall and into her ears.

_**Why does she have to be here **_**now**_**? Why?**_ Hermione thought as Harry stood by the door listening intently, his face apprehensive. _**Harry and I just got together and she's going to ruin it for us, I just know it.**_

In the parlor, Ron and the others were also listening to Bambi, and were trying to tell her that Harry was extremely busy at the moment, but the tearful woman just wasn't hearing what they were saying.

"You don't understand, Bambi. Harry's sort of... indisposed right now. Couldn't you send him an owl tomorrow?" The silver eyed blonde shook her head, tears coarsing down her cheeks.

"No! I have to talk to him now! I have to tell him about the baby."

Back in the kitchen, Harry and Hermione were both rigid with shock. Harry was sure he'd heard wrong. Bambi couldn't possibly have said _baby_...could she? He turned to get Hermione's reaction, seeing fear and dismay at the same time. She looked as if she were about to pass out for some reason. He moved across the room to her.

"Are you all right?" he whispered, reaching out to stop her from falling. She pulled away from him. "What? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Bambi just basically said that she's pregnant, and you ask me _what's wrong_? Harry, you have to know that we can't be together now. Not if you're about to be a father." She watched his face as he registered the possibility of becoming a parent. For the briefest moment, she saw pride and pleasure in his eyes, and bit back a sob, knowing that this meant he would be getting back together with Bambi. She bolted for the door. Harry caught her arm before she reached it.

"Wait a minute. _If _Bambi is pregnant, and I'm not saying she is, even though she did say she had to tell me about a baby, that doesn't mean that we'll be together again. I want to be with _you_, not her. Hermione, you're one of the reasons Bambi and I broke up in the first place. We'd been together for almost half a year but my heart just wasn't in it, because it was always with you." He added silently in his head, 'That and the fact that she was cheating on me.' Hermione looked up at him, tears standing in her eyes.

"If she _is_ pregnant, you have to meet your responsibilities, Harry. I can't be the reason that you wouldn't be there for your child." She extracted herself from him and hurried out of the kitchen, leaving him in a state of growing shock and slight grief. He turned away from the door, running his hands through his raven hair. He heard movement behind him after a while, and looked over his shoulder, thinking Hermione had changed her mind and returned, but it was only Ron. The redhead stopped short upon seeing his friend.

"I was getting a glass of water for uh...um..." He closed his mouth when Harry waved him off.

"It's alright, Ron. I know Bambi's here. I heard everything she was saying." He flopped into one of the chairs at the table, burying his face in his hands.

"We suggested she take it to Hogwarts," Ron said, sitting across from him. "That way, Hagrid could take care of it." Harry's head snapped up.

"Why would she take my baby to Hogwarts?"

"Well, it can't fend for...itself... and... Hang on. Did you just say _your_ baby? Since when do you own a unicorn?" Harry's green eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"U-u-unicorn?" he stuttered. "Bambi was talking about a _unicorn_?"

"Of course. You just said you heard everything and... Oh my God!" Realization showed on Ron's face. "How much did you _really_ hear?"

"From when Hermione and I came back downstairs and heard Bambi in the parlor with all of you saying that she needed to tell me about the baby and that she needed to tell me _now_. She was talking about a baby unicorn!" He shot up out of his seat, the chair clattering to the floor. "I have to tell Hermione that it was all a misunderstanding!" Ron stopped him.

"Hang on, mate. Bambi's still here. You go running out there and she's going to see you. I know you don't want anything more to do with her after the way she cheated on you, so maybe you should stay here until we can get rid of her." He stood and went to the cupboard to get a glass, then filled it at the sink. "I'm not back in five minutes, you can try to get upstairs, but be careful." Ron left the room at Harry's nod. Harry waited impatiently for his friend to return, checking the clock every few seconds, and thinking time was standing still. He started pacing the floor, and jumped when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hermione," he said upon seeing her. "We need to talk." He stepped forward, but Hermione shrank away and moved to the sink where she filled a glass and took a long drink.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about, Harry. Ron was just showing Bambi out, and from the look on her face, I would gather that she's told you about your baby and you are back together." Her voice choked on the sobs that threatened. "I see she's even gotten a ring from you. You don't want the baby born out of wedlock?"

"What are you talking about? I've been in here since you went upstairs a half hour ago. I haven't even _seen_ Bambi." Ron poked his head around the kitchen door.

"You can come out now, Harry. Oh! Hermione, you came back down."

"Just to get a drink of water and to apologize to everyone for not returning to the party. I don't feel well right now. How did you know that Harry was in the kitchen?"

"I came in a while ago to get water for Bambi. I was actually surprised to see Harry in here. I thought the two of you were gone for the night." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ron, I haven't told her yet," said Harry.

"Told me what? That you and Bambi are getting married tomorrow?" She headed to the door. "By the way, I'm thinking about getting my own place soon. Just wanted to give you some notice. Good night."

"Hermione, wait! What do you mean you want to get your own place?" She turned back around.

"Harry, we can't be together now and I wouldn't be able to bear being in the same house with you when you marry Bambi."

"Who says that he's marrying Bambi?" Hermione's head turned to Ron.

"Harry gave her that ring she has on her finger, didn't he?"

"No. She had that on when she got here. Harry hasn't been out of the kitchen since I left it, or since you left, either."

"Hermione," Harry inturrupted, impatience getting the better of him now, "I have to tell you what happened, what's going on."

"Harry, please. Even if you didn't give Bimbo the ring, it's still your child." Ron started laughing. "I don't see what could possibly be funny about this, Ron."

"He's laughing because there's no way I could be a father of a baby unicorn." Hermione did a double take.

"Come again?"

"Bambi was here to tell Harry she had come upon where a Manticore had killed a family of unicorns eariler tonight. The only one that was left was a newborn that had hidden in some underbrush. She heard its cries for its mother and pulled it out. The poor thing was shivering with fear and hunger. She took it home, fed it, wrapped it in a blanket and waited for it to fall asleep, then Apparated here. We suggested that she take it to Hogwarts so Hagrid could look after it, and release it into the herd that lives in the Forbidden Forest. That's why she was here. She wanted to talk to Harry about what she should do with the unicorn, nothing else." He passed her as he went out the door. "Now I'll leave you two alone to talk. I hope you come back to the party soon, though. We're getting bored with sitting around and chatting about how we're doing at work. We want to get on with the games!"

As soon as the door swung shut behind him, Hermione turned to Harry. "I'm sorry," she said.

"I thought the same thing. It's not your fault, we both missed the start of the conversation because we were upstairs." She smiled.

"Yes, we were, weren't we? And I believe you said something earlier about finishing the job. Do you still want to do that?" She giggled when he wrapped her posessively in his arms.

"You better believe it. But first, we'd better get back to the party and relieve the boredom." But in the back of his mind, he wasn't really sure about his answer to her question.

Author's Note: Hee Hee! Fooled you into thinking Bambi was pregnant, didn't I?


	6. The Treasure Hunt

Truth or Dare- Chapter 6

The Treasure Hunt

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Harry and Hermione walked into the living room, and were greeted with chaos. The others were arguing about playing another game, and couldn't agree as to which one. Harry clapped his hands over his ears when Hermione placed two fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle.

"All right!" she said when silence had ensued and grabbed the bowl from where Harry had left it earlier. She held it out to him. He drew out a slip, read it and chuckled.

"Who is the git that wrote Simon Says?" Oliver smiled broadly and stood up.

"I did. And we're gonna play _my_ version. The one that I play with my Quidditch team on our off days."

"And how is that?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty much the way that the normal game is played, but in this one, you screw up, you get singled out, and it's worse than just getting put out of the game." He motioned for the others to stand up. "I'm not going to tell you what that part is until one of you messes up, so I would recomend that you don't do it too early in the game unless you _want_ to be the first to get the treatment. Now...Simon says make two straight lines." The others hurried to get into the formation. Harry raised his hand before the next command was called out. "Yes, Harry?"

"Don't you think we should move the furniture for some of this? I know how the game is played and sometimes the tasks can require a bit of space." The others agreed and soon the couches, chairs and table had been shrunk to doll size and set on the bookcase at the far side of the room. Seventeen people lined up in front of Oliver once more to continue the game.

"Simon says...Attention!" he commanded like a drill sergant. Everyone snapped their heels together and their arms were held stiffly to their sides. "At ease." No one moved...except Ron. "Weasley!" the former Gryffindor keeper called out. "You are the first victim."

"Victim?" Ron sqeaked, recieving a nod from Oliver.

"Take off your shoes." Ron knelt down to do so with a questioning look. "That is the treatment. You mess up, you have to remove an article of clothing. It starts with your shoes, then socks, and so on. The first person to take off everything loses, and the game is over," Oliver explained as the redhead put his shoes off to the side and resumed his place in line.

Hermione glanced at Harry and saw he was looking at her as well. They both smiled uneasily, knowing that although they did want to see each other naked, this was _not_ the way they wanted it to happen. And unfortunately for Harry, this made him distracted more often than not during the game. He was stripped of his shoes, socks and belt within the next ten minutes.

He knew immediately when Oliver looked at him the next time that he had once again messed up and without being told, stripped off his t-shirt. He got a few whistles from the girls, (and one from Fred, who was directly behind him.) and he blushed slightly. He had to concentrate! He was down to two pieces of clothing left and couldn't afford to get distracted by Hermione, who had also been loosing a few times. She still had her blouse and jeans on, but had removed her belt the last round and Harry, knowing what was under those jeans, had not been listening to the commands Oliver had called out, and it cost him. He now faced forward, not looking anywhere but at his former Quidditch captain.

"Simon says...close your eyes." Harry snapped his shut. "Simon says...stand on one foot." A crash signaled that someone had fallen over and even though he couldn't look behind him, Harry knew that it had been one of the Patils from her squawk of indignation when she'd hit the floor. Oliver called out for her to remove her socks. A picture formed itself on the insides of Harry's eyelids. One of Hermione's face contorted in the ecstasy he had given her earlier and he immediately fell over as well.

"All right, Potter!" he heard Seamus exclaim. Harry looked up to Oliver.

"Do I _have_ to take them off?" he asked. When a nod was his answer, he stood, undid his jeans and shoved them off as quickly as he could to get it over with. He sent a silent prayer of thanks that he had at least put on a pair of his _good_ boxers when he'd changed for the evening, but even _they_ were embarrassing!

Hermione's eyes widened slightly when Harry divested himself of his next to last piece of clothing. He was now clad only in a pair of black cotton boxers with a pattern of Snitches and Firebolts woven into the background.

"Nice undies, Harry!" Cho laughed, causing Harry's blush to deepen to a near sunburn level. This started everyone else but him and Hermione off. Harry, because it was not funny to him in the first place, and Hermione, because she was becoming rather turned on by the sight he was affording her. She almost missed the way the next command was called, catching herself just in time, but her new boyfriend wasn't so lucky. He groaned and buried his face in his hands as the girls started cheering.

"I am _not_ taking them off!" he announced, his voice muffled. He dropped his hands to cross his arms. "You're just going to have to throw me out of the game some other way. I won't do it."

"Well, I should hope not," came a familiar voice from the doorway, followed by a few feminine giggles. They all turned to see the rest of the Weasley children, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, along with Bill's wife of almost three years, Fleur, Penelope Clearwater, who was now Percy's fiancée, and Charlie's girfriend of a year and a half, Andrea Carter. They were staring at Harry's state of undress with great amusement. Harry blushed furiously and dove for his clothes.

"What brings you here, Mate?" Fred asked Bill, who'd been the one to speak.

"Ron asked me to get a group together and come over tonight. Sorry we're late, but we had to wait for a couple of people. When they didn't show up, we left them a note and told them to come along when they could." He chuckled along with everyone else as they watched Harry hopping about the room, attempting to get his jeans back on and pull his shirt down at the same time. Percy went to answer a knock at the door and entered the room with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Lavender Brown.

"Here they are!" he exclaimed as the furniture was returned to the original positions and a few more chairs were drawn out of thin air for the extra people.

"Since we aren't playing Simon Says anymore, can I draw the next game?" asked Padma. Harry finished tying his shoes and passed the bowl to her while Ron explained what they were doing. Padma looked a bit confused as she read the game on the slip. "Treasure Hunt?" Parvati laughed.

"That was me. And I've been trying to think of a way to do this. Now I think I have it." She quickly counted the people in the room and smiling happily, grabbed the notepad and a pen. She scribbled something on a few pages, tearing them off the pad as she changed sheets and again into quarters, finally folded each piece and after dumping the remaining games onto the coffee table, threw the slips into the bowl. She passed it back to Harry, telling him to take a slip and pass it around. He did so and opened the paper to reveal he had drawn _V_.

"Since there are now twenty-six people here, we can do this the way I wanted to in the first place. You each are drawing a letter. That is how you will search for your items. We all go about the house and find two artifacts, one Muggle, one wizard and come back here in twenty minutes. The rule is, the whole house is game to be searched. Even the bedrooms." She looked to see if Harry, Ron, or Hermione had a problem with this, but each just shrugged their consent. "That means whatever the person finds in there, if it starts with their letter, and they bring it back, you promise not to be upset about it?" The trio nodded. The bowl returned to her and she took the remaining slip. "Ready?" They all stood, the new arrivals looking a bit confused, but eager to play. "Go!"

They all ran out of the room and in different directions. Harry went up the stairs. He had no idea where he was going and upon opening a door, he found himself in Hermione's room.

Spotting his wand still lying on her bed, he smiled before thinking _**What could Hermione have that starts with V?**_ He looked under her bed. Nothing there but books. The dressertop, more books. The closet, clothes and books. He took a deep breath, getting a little frustrated, and was about to move onto another room when he thought about looking in the drawers of the dresser. He started to open, search briefly through and close them. He reached the third drawer and was shocked at what he found. _**Starts with a **__**V**__**,**_ he thought to himself, and grabbing it, stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans. Having found one half of his order, he shut the drawer and hurried back downstairs. Parvati called out that there was only five more minutes and Harry hurried to the back of the house where he knew of a _V_ item of the other type that he still needed.

He grabbed it carefully and made it back to the living room just as Parvati called out, "Time!"

"Did you find what you needed?" Hermione asked him softly when he sat down next to her. He nodded hesitantly, thinking about the item he'd gotten from her room, and was about to warn her when Parvati started calling out the letters. Seamus held up his _A_ items and then the game moved on. Harry thought about how embarrassed Hermione would be if he revealed what was in his pocket. He glanced at her and noticed that she seemed a little uncomfortable as well.

"Who has _V_?" Parvati said, sounding a bit miffed. This startled Harry back to reality. She must have asked for the letter a few times already. "Come on, you guys, _someone_ has to have it." He cleared his throat.

"I do," he replied.

"Then why didn't you say so the _first_ time I asked?" Parvati shook her finger at him and chuckled. "What have you got? I see that you found a Venomous Tentacula, so that takes care of the wizard item. What do you have for the Muggle item?"

Harry hesitated, then shifted in his chair. He felt something begin to tickle his leg and a slight humming noise started. Hermione's eyes widened and her head turned slowly to face him, following him as he stood and put his hand into his pocket to pull out the source of the hum before sitting back down. She was about to express her anger that he had gone into her room and taken it, but remembered the rule they had been told at the start. Everything was fair game, and they had all promised not to get upset.

_**Besides**_ she thought. _**I have something of **_**Harry's**_** as well.**_ So instead, she reached over and turned the vibrator off when he couldn't seem to figure out how.

"How did you get it to work in a wizarding house?" asked Ginny. The other Weasleys expressed the same curiosity. Thanks to their father's obsession with all things Muggle, they knew what the item was, and although they may not have understood what it was used for, they _did_ know that it shouldn't be working in this house.

"It's been enchanted, of course," Hermione replied, slowly taking her vibrator from Harry and slipping it into her pocket. He stared at her, flushed and felt himself start to stiffen involuntarily as he thought about her using it on herself at night when she was alone in her room. Parvati asked for 'W' and Hermione smiled as she said she had it. She held up the Wizarding Wireless from the kitchen with one hand and in the other...

Harry let out a small squeak and grabbed it before the others could get a good look. To further hide it, he shoved it under his leg.

"Oh, no you don't, Potter," Hermione exclaimed. "Hand it over." She held her hand out. Harry groaned and reached down to pull the small bottle back out. She took it and held it up for the others to see. Harry turned a shade of red she'd never seen before short of a summer sunset.

"Wet Warming Lubricant?" Ron said, reading the label. "What in the name of Merlin is _that__?_"

"Harry would have to tell you," Hermione replied, handing it back. Harry stuffed it into his pocket so fast, she thought he was going to rip out the seam.

"I'll tell you later," he muttered to Ron. They finished the game with Luna having aquired a Zippo lighter that Ron had found and was planning on giving to his father the next week, and a Wizard card of a witch named Zelda Zymwyck, who was apparently famous for singing a song that cured a curse of hypersensitivity to doxy poison. Ron stood and stretched, then said he was going to the kitchen to get something for them all to eat.

"Come with me, Harry," he added. Harry swallowed uncomfortably, knowing exactly why he was being ordered to help.

"We haven't got any food," he said quietly when they'd left the room. Ron shrugged, continuing into the kitchen.

"I know. That's not really the reason why I came in here. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Hermione were upstairs for a long time, so I know that something happened between you, and I have a feeling it was more than just your dare, or whatever it was that you had to do up there. So why are you so bugged about her having that little bottle and she a little bit upset for a minute about that thing you brought down?" Harry gave him a short look, then leaned against the counter with a sigh.

"The only thing we did upstairs is what we went up there for. I was supposed to _eat her_, and that's what I did." He smiled faintly. "Well, that and I admitted how I feel to her." Ron grinned.

"I gathered that from the way she was talking about being together with you while Bambi was here. But that doesn't explain why you two were so embarrassed about the items." His midnight haired friend turned to look at him.

"They're used for sex, Ron. I had Hermione's vibrator, she uses it when she's..." He trailed off, letting Ron put two and two together. Which he did very quickly.

"Oh! And the bottle?" Harry took it out and handed to his friend. Ron's eyes widened as he read the back label, then looked back up at Harry, who nodded.

"I use that for the same thing. More and more now that I haven't been getting any." The redhead grinned again.

"Bet you get some tonight!" he crowed. Harry turned to the cupboards and yanked them open to hide his unease at the remark. Something was keeping him from wanting to take Hermione to bed now, and he didn't know what it was. But to cover his hesitancy, he gave a cheeky retort to his friend.

"Not if we don't find some food in here and get back to the party, I won't!"


	7. Early Morning Action

Truth or Dare- Chapter 7

Early Morning Action

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Hermione looked around the living room as Harry and Ron bid goodbye to the last of their guests, and sighing, pulled her wand out to clean up the mess.

"That last game was the funniest thing I have ever played in my life," Ron yawned, coming back into the room and proceeding to help with the chore.

"You've never played Musical Chairs?" Harry asked, joining them.

"Not _that _way, I haven't. Who's idea was it to charm the chairs to run away when you tried to sit on them?"

"I think it was Fred and George," Hermione replied, stowing her wand once more. "Oh God! The sun's starting to come up!"

"Thank Merlin it's Saturday," Harry groaned as he stretched out his back muscles. "I'm going to need at least twenty-four hours to recover from that enchanted Twister game that Angelina thought up."

"What about Katie's? What was it called?" Ron broke in.

"Suck and Blow," both his friends answered.

"Yeah! That one got pretty wild after a bit. 'Specially when you dropped that card, Harry."

"I still say I didn't do it on purpose," Harry defended himself as they headed upstairs.

"Yeah, right, and you didn't use the opportunity to snog me, either," his girlfriend chuckled.

"I said I didn't _do_ it on purpose. I didn't say it didn't _serve_ a purpose." Ron said goodnight to them and closed his door behind him. Luna had headed up earlier and was now just waiting for Ron to join her. Hermione covered a yawn with her hand as she and Harry headed down the hall to their own rooms. He knew he was going to have to tell her about his hesitancy in fufilling his earlier wish now. He swallowed as they reached his door.

"Hermione, um, I don't want to seem like I'm putting you off or anything..." Harry began.

"I understand, Harry," she answered, yawning again. "I'm exhausted, too. Think we should wait for a better time, don't you?" A nod was her reply.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to, I just don't want to fall asleep in the middle of something and leave you hanging," Hermione laughed.

"Me, too," Harry said, relieved that he wouldn't have to figure out what was bothering him right at this moment. He moved to enter his room, and was stopped by her hand on his wrist. He turned to look at her questioningly. "That doesn't mean we can't sleep in the same bed, though, does it?" He opened his door with a grin and moved aside with a gesture for her to enter.

"I'm not letting you sleep in that," he told her once he'd closed the door. Hermione looked down at her jeans and blouse.

"I can go change and come right back," she offered.

"No way. You're not leaving this room until we've both gotten at least eight hours sleep." He turned to his chest of drawers. "I think I have something that will fit you." He pulled out a dark green t-shirt and handed it behind him to her. She looked around the room.

"Where am I to change?" she asked. Harry pulled a pair of cut off sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt from the drawer before turning around.

"Right here," he said. Her thoughts must have shown on her face, because he chuckled when he pulled his shirt over his head and undid his belt. "I know, I know. We agreed to wait until we get some sleep, and I intend to honor that. I'm not going to try anything tonight, I promise." He held up his hand in the 'I swear' gesture, then used it to cover his yawn. "I'm too tired to even think beyond us changing and getting to bed. But if it would make you feel better, I can turn out the lights?" She nodded immediately. As soon as the room was dark, Hermione stripped off everything and slid Harry's shirt over her head. She heard him moving around and assumed he was changing as well, then heard him speak from the vicinity of the bed.

"What do you do with the vibrator?" he asked. She was glad he couldn't see her flush. "I mean, how do you use it?"

"It vibrates, Harry," she replied softly, moving towards his voice. "That's why they call it a _vibrator_. How do you think I use it?" She jumped as his hand found her.

"Show me?" he whispered. She swallowed nervously.

"You said you weren't going to try anything."

"I'm not. I just want to see how you pleasure yourself. You can watch me, too, if you want." Hermione thought about this for a minute.

"I thought you were too tired to think about anything but getting to bed," she retaliated.

"I was, but then I felt the bottle of lube in my pocket and remembered your vibrator. It sort of, um, gave me a second wind. I promise, that's all I want from you tonight. My brain is still a bit fried from all the alcohol that I drank and given the hour. But my _other_ head seems to want to do my thinking right now." He jumped when her hand slipped down in the darkness to gauge his 'thinking'. He hadn't put on his shorts yet, and her fingers slid easily through the opening at the front of his boxers. They came in contact with his erection, making him hiss his desire.

"You seem to be deep in thought," Hermione said cheekily.

"Will you let me watch you?" He sensed her hesitation, then felt her nod as she lay her head on his bare shoulder. He moved to turn on the lamp at his bedside. Hermione sat on the edge of the mattress, biting her lip nervously. "Damn," Harry whispered upon seeing her wearing his t-shirt.

"What?" she asked, fear evident in her voice. She calmed when he gave her an appraising once over from head to toe.

"You are so beautiful. And you look spectacular in that shirt." He joined her on the bed, and leaned closer to kiss her. She broke away a minute later, feeling his hands starting to tug gently at the hem of the garment.

"I'm not trying to start anything," he panted softly. "I just want to see all of you." She allowed him to pull the shirt over her head, and fought the urge to cover herself while he looked his fill. She watched his reaction to her body and found herself wishing that he would show her the part that, although she had a slight intimate knowledge of from fufilling her dare in the closet, she had yet to see.

"Now," he said, standing up and moving across the room to where his clothes sat on his dresser. He fumbled in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out he bottle of lubricant. "I promised you get to watch me as well." He tossed the bottle onto the bed, Hermione's eyes following it as it landed in front of her. He moved to her clothes and extracted the vibrator from its hiding spot and brought it back to her. He held it out and stepped back when she'd taken it from him. She was about to ask what was wrong when he slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and slid them down off his hips. She didn't see anything at first because he bent over to pull them from his ankles so he could throw them onto the rest of his clothes.

"Oh, Merlin's Wand!" she whispered when she finally saw it. He stepped towards her and she stared with rapt attention at his penis standing proudly at attention. It was beautiful. At least eight and a half inches, flushed red-purple tip, skin unblemished by any moles or birthmarks. In fact, Harry's birthmark was now expossed to her as well, situated slightly to the right if his erection. She reached out to touch the darker skin there with astonishment at the shape it resembled.

"I know, it looks like..." he began.

"A Firebolt," she finished.

"Well, I was gonna say a broom, but if it looks like a Firebolt to you, we'll leave it at that." She dropped her hand at the tone in his voice, looked up at him, and nearly melted from the heat that radiated from his emerald stare. He sat down on the bed and drew her to him. "Do you want to start, or do you want me to?" She swallowed a rather large lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"You decide," she whispered, moving up to the headboard. Harry slid up beside her, his feet under the pillow next to her head, and his own by her feet.

"All right then, you start, that will help me get into a rhythm." She nodded and slipping the small strap of the vibrator over her middle finger, she turned it on and ran it lightly across her shoulders and down to her breasts. Harry's eyes followed the humming device as it skimmed over her erect nipples, drawing tiny gasps of pleasure from her lips. Hers followed his hand down to the stiff shaft between his legs. He grasped it near the head, stroking the tip lightly with his thumb. He tightened his hand as it slid down, then up, and down again, over and over, slowly at first, then sped up slightly when Hermione moved her hand to the curls covering her treasures, and let the vibrator slip between her wet folds.

"You have to show me what you do, too, Harry," she said with a small moan when the little device touched her clit. Without hesitation, Harry sat up, flipped open the cap and poured a small amount over the head of his penis. When he closed the top, he tossed the bottle aside and resumed stimulating his turgid shaft. Soon the entire length was glistening from the slick gel, and he was beginning to pant heavily. Hermione's finger slid from her clit and her dripping enterance with a fevered pace as she watched him. Her first orgasm flowed over her, causing shivers to run through her body. Her eyes locked with his, and that was all it took for the second and third to hit her. Harry's hand was moving so fast, that she was glad he'd applied the lubricant, she was afraid he was going to give himself a friction burn as it was. It didn't seem to be bothering him, though. In fact, he looked as if he were trying to move his arm even faster. His eyelids fluttered, sweat was running down his face, and his jaw was clenched in immense concentration. She listened to the sounds they were both making- the hum of her vibrator, her little whimpers and sighs, the slick, wet smacking of Harry's hand when it reached the base of his erection, his stifled grunts and almost silent moans. He began to focus on the head, and she knew he must be getting close to his orgasm. She wanted to finish with him, so she centered the tip of her vibrator on her clit, jumping when it came in contact with the sensitive nub.

"Hermione," Harry choked out. "I'm gonna...cum soon. Please... Oh God...Don't let me do it alone."

"I won't," she groaned. She was almost there. "Harry." He raised his dilated gaze from her hand to meet her eyes. She whispered softly as she toppled over her peak, "Cum for me." That did it. Harry jerked, his eyes slammed shut, his mouth dropped open with shaking gasps, and he began to shoot his milky white cream onto the bed. Hermione watched with utter amazement as the man she loved continued to jerk himself senseless, then collapsed onto his right side when the last drop had been rung out of him. He lay there, panting, for a minute or two, then looked up at her.

"Thank you," he said, softly when he'd regained his voice. She nodded and realized the vibrator was still running. She pulled her hand away from her crotch and turned it off, pulling it off her finger. She lay it aside as he dragged himself up next to her, paying no heed to the quickly cooling pool he'd created just moments before.

"Harry, you just got cum all over yourself, " Hermione giggled. He looked down with a grimace as he now noticed it.

"Damn, and I left my wand in _your_ room."

"That's all right. I have mine here." She summoned it to her and waved it at him. The drying semen was cleaned off his skin within seconds. They both got up from the bed and stripped the covers off, then resumed their positions. Harry gathered Hermione into his arms and kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep. He took her wand, set it on the bedside table and turned out the light. He didn't want to tell her for fear of hurting her, but he now realized the main reason he'd only want to watch her masturbate was partly due to the fact of the way she'd responded to the situation with Bambi earlier. He didn't know why it was bothering him, but he knew that until they sorted it out, masturbation and oral sex were as far as he was willing to go with her.


	8. Groceries And Harry Blows Up

Truth or Dare- Chapter 8

Groceries And Harry Blows Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

When Harry woke up, it was early afternoon, and he was alone. He noticed that Hermione had covered him with another blanket, and taken the one he'd shot all over from the room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his mind wandering to the situation that had occured in the kitchen the night before.

_**That's what it was**_ he thought, realizing why he'd been so hesitant about going further with Hermione than he had. _**She automatically assumed that if Bambi was pregnant, the baby was mine, even though Bambi had been **_**cheating**_** on me for months! **_ Harry swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood just as a knock sounded on his door.

"Harry?" came Ron's voice. "Are you up, yet?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"We're going to the store. We have absolutely no food and I'm starved. You want anything?"

"Yeah. Give me about ten minutes and I'll go with you."

"O.K. See you downstairs." His footsteps receded down the hall and Harry pushed the thoughts of Bambi and Hermione out of his mind so he could concentrate on getting dressed. He was downstairs and in the living room with about two minutes to spare. Ron and Hermione were standing by the windows watching the rain that had started during the morning, and turned when he entered.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked. They nodded and crossed to his side of the room. He held out his hand for Hermione's, she readily took it. "I need to talk to you later," he whispered to her as they headed out the door. She nodded with a smile, not seeming to notice that he didn't smile back.

They arrived at the store by bus within half an hour and each took a cart to get a third of the list. Upon agreement to meet back at the front in twenty minutes, they each set off in different directions.

"Cereal, bread, pasta, I notice no macaroni and cheese," Harry muttered to himself as he headed through the first aisle. "Hope Ron's going to let me or Hermione handle paying this time." He remembered the redhead's previous attempt at grocery shopping. Not being familiar with Muggle money, he'd given the woman all he had (In change, no less.), and came up miserably short.

He'd had to call Harry on the telephone they'd installed (Without the knowledge of the Muggle phone company, of course.), and charmed to work in the house, to have him come and help. Harry had been surprised and, although he wouldn't say it to Ron, more than a little embarrassed. He set about gathering the items on his third of the list, still seething about Hermione's reaction to Bambi. It was making him more and more angry every second. When he'd reached the last item and tossed it into the cart along with the others, he added new bottles of the Muggle alcohols they'd emptied the night before during the drinking games they had played.

_**Don't think Ron will mind getting the Firewhiskey and such from Diagon Alley**_ he thought as he was returning to the front of the store. _**Gives him a chance to visit his brothers' store and check out the Quidditch supplies as well.**_ He noticed that Ron and Hermione were approaching the checkouts at the same time, and had to laugh even though he was absolutely furious at the moment.

"Ron!" admonished Hermione when the three met. "You were only supposed to get what was on your list! Although, I'll admit I got one or two things that weren't on mine, and I'm sure Harry's done the same, but for Heaven's sake!" Ron grinned from behind the overflowing cart he was pushing.

"All the more reason you should never go to the store when you're hungry, right, Harry?"

"Right. But Ron, you have to admit, this is a little extreme, even for you," Harry replied, avoiding Hermione's eyes as he propelled his cart into the checkout lane. "Gocery shopping isn't meant to empty out all our accounts." They ran the order through, and the cashier, relieved when she'd reached the end at last, told them the total. Harry shot a mild glare at Ron, who had the nerve to look surprised at the high price of the bill, and took out his wallet. He handed the woman the credit card he had for emergencies and signed the slip, thanking her when they'd gathered all their stuff into two of the three carts.

"Same thing as last time," Hermione whispered as they headed out the door. Both Harry and Ron nodded, and looking around to see if anyone was watching them, they took the carts around to the back of the store. Ron kept watch while Hermione shrank their groceries down to fit in the three extra bags she'd taken, and Harry pushed the carts up next to the building. Ron now noticed that Harry didn't seem to be wanting to be as near to Hermione as he had last night. He was about to ask about it, but decided not to right then when Harry picked up one of the bags and practically stormed off back to the bus stop. He exchanged looks with a bewildered Hermione and followed his friend.

"Harry?" he hesitantly said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to get home and put the food away before the frozen stuff thaws," was the curt answer. Ron knew that wasn't it, but still didn't question why the sudden distance Harry was attempting to put between himself and Hermione was occuring. He knew that it would come out when Harry was ready for it to. Their bus arrived and they started back to their house.

"How is it that everytime we go to the store, we always end up with more stuff for you than anyone else?" Hermione asked when they'd started unpacking the groceries in the kitchen twenty minutes later.

"'Cause I pick out all the good stuff?" Ron suggested cheekily. Harry only clenched his jaw and began to put stuff in the refrigerator. Ron's ears pricked up when he heard Luna, who had gone to her father's home that morning, call out from the front hall. "Mind if I go and see if she needs any help? She did last time," he said, grabbing three large apples and hurrying out the door without waiting for an answer. Hermione sighed and set into helping Harry with the task.

"I swear. He uses any excuse to get out of doing anything around here, doesn't he, Harry?" She was attempting to lighten his mood, but didn't even get a nod. "O.K. What is it? And don't tell me that you just want to get the stuff put away, because you were grumpy before we even got _to_ the store. So what's wrong?" Harry shoved a loaf of bread into the breadbox, slammed it shut and rounded on her.

"You want to know what's wrong?" he spat, making her step back in shock. "I'll tell you what's wrong. The way _you_ acted last night!"

"What do you mean? You didn't have any complaints that the attention I was giving you was bothering you when the others were here."

"Not that. You know what I meant, so don't play dumb, Hermione." She bristled at the use of the word.

"I'm not," she said defensively. "I have no idea what you are talking about. If you don't mean how I acted at the party, then what?"

"In here. When we came back downstairs!" His voice seemed to be rising with every word.

"When Bambi was here?" Harry's raven-haired head shot up and down so hard, she was afraid he was going to give himself whiplash. "What about it?" Hermione realized that must have been the wrong thing to say, because Harry started yelling near the top of his lungs the next second.

"What do you _mean_ what about it? You tell me that we couldn't be together if_ I _was going to be a father! You automatically _assumed_ that the baby would have been mine if Bambi was pregnant!" Hermione cringed as he came around the counter and advanced on her. She sat down hard on the bench against the wall while he continued screaming at her. "You knew she'd been cheating on me almost from the beginning, and yet you still thought the baby would have been _mine_!"

She stared into his flashing green eyes with disbelief. _This_ was why he was so upset? Because she'd thought he was going to become a father? He stopped only for a breath, then resumed his rant.

"And you even thought I would be back together with her! Why in the name of Merlin would I do that and subject myself to a nowhere relationship! Just because I was the kid's father? I don't think so. I could have been there for it and still have been with you! I have absolutely no intention of even _thinking_ of being with her again, so get that through your skull!"

"Harry? What's going on?" came Luna's voice from the doorway. Hermione looked past Harry to see her and Ron standing there with matching horrified expressions. Harry snapped his head around to answer the question.

"Don't worry about it, Luna. This is between me and Hermione."

"I think it concerns us too, mate," Ron said slowly. "We heard you all the way upstairs. Now what's going on?"

"I'm not really sure," Hermione said. "I asked the same thing, and all of a sudden, Harry is screaming at me for the way I acted last night." She sniffled and blinked against the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I don't know why. What did I do that was so wrong? I thought the baby was yours? Anyone else would have too, Harry. Then I thought you and Bambi would be getting married? That was because I know you wouldn't want a scandle and have Rita Skeeter hounding you for the rest of your life. Even if you didn't love Bambi, if she _had_ been pregnant, I thought you would have married her to protect the baby. That is, if she could have proved that it was yours."

She stood up and slipped past him to finish putting away the groceries. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't you said that one of the things you want most in life is to get married and have a family?" Ron and Luna nodded. Harry was still fuming, but tried to keep his voice level now that their friends had intervened.

"Yes, I have said that. But like _you_ said, she would have had to prove _I_ was the father, and I seriously doubt she could have. And I want to get married to a woman I love and trust, not someone that was only interested in my name and the celebrity that goes with it. Bambi only wanted me for The Boy Who Lived. Once she found out that I'm really not that impressive, she started seeing other guys behind my back!" Ron slid Harry a Look as his voice had started to rise dangerously near the end of his response. Harry lowered the volume once more. "The thing that bothers me the most out of all this, is that you claim you love me," he gestured to Hermione who nodded without hesitation. "Then how is it that you would have let me marry Bambi without another word? How is it that you could give up on me just like that?" He crossed his arms.

"Who said I would have let you go without another word? I was extremely upset last night, and needed time to think. I came back down and saw the ring on her finger, and thought you had made _your_ choice. I was devestated and wanted to get away. That's why I said that I was going to be moving. I wasn't in my right mind at the time, and if you hadn't straightened everything out, I guarantee I would have burst into your bedroom this morning and chewed you out about how you could just forget about me and marry that...that...that _cow_!" Harry sighed.

"First of all, I still stand firm on the fact that I wouldn't ever marry her, and second of all, when you ran out of here last night, I wanted to kick her ass out of the house and tell her I wanted nothing more to do with her. And third, I told you all this last night, didn't I?"

"Harry, I wasn't listening to your words. I was listening to my sense of decency and morals. I felt if you were going to become a parent, you needed to be with the mother of your child. Screw what I wanted."

"What about what _I_ wanted? Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Of course, but I was thinking of the possible child, nothing else. I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way, Harry, but I only had the intrest of the baby in mind."

"Yeah, but there _isn't_ a baby, is there?" He shook his head and took the gallon of milk she was holding out. When he'd put it into the fridge, he thought of something else. "What made you think that I'd given her the ring?"

"She had it on her finger when I came down, so I just assumed..."

"Yeah, that's the problem. You _assumed_. You know the saying, don't you? _'Never assume anything, you just make an _ass_ out of _you_'_," he inturrupted. She stiffened with anger.

"It was a natural reaction, Harry James Potter! And how dare you call me an ass!"

"O.K. I'm sorry for that one. But only that one." He grabbed a head of lettuce and a bag of tomatoes to put them away.

"Harry? Are you sure that last night is what's really bothering you?" Luna asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is."

"Are you _sure_? Seems to us that you've been brooding over something for the last couple of weeks," Ron said. Harry thought for a minute and started to shake his head when Hermione jumped in.

"That's right! You were sort of sulking when I came in here to see if you wanted to go to the Cauldron with me last night. I had to practically force you to go get dressed. In fact I did shove you out of the kitchen, remember?" Harry smiled wryly.

"And smacked my arse, as well." He laughed, then thought a little more about Ron's suggestion. "You may be right, Ron, but I honestly don't know what could be bothering me, other than the problem from last night." He held out his hand to Hermione, who gave him a questioning expression before taking it. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. You're right. Anyone would think that I was the father if Bambi had been pregnant, but the thing that got to me was that _we_ all knew that she'd been cheating on me for some time, and more than likely, I wouldn't have been. I do understand why you immediately thought it was me, though. I'm sorry I screamed at you. Forgive me?" She nodded, then wrapped her arms around him.

"What about the other stuff?" she murmured into his chest. "Are you sorry for _what_ you were screaming at me?" He chuckled and hugged her as well.

"Yes. And I promise that the next time I have a problem with something you've said or done, I'll tell you right off."

"Thank you." She leaned her head back and puckered her lips. He lowered his head to hers to oblige. "And _I_ promise that I won't jump to conclusions without considering all the facts first."

"Well, that's that settled," Ron clapped his hands together. "Now can we make lunch? I'm starving!"


	9. The Reason For His Hesitation

Truth or Dare- Chapter 9

The Reason For His Hesitation

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Hermione knocked on Harry's bedroom door later that afternoon. She didn't hear anything at first, so she knocked again a bit harder.

"Come in," he called. She opened the door and peered around it, finding him sitting at his desk, reading a magazine.

"Harry?" He turned to see her and smiled warmly. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I can come back." He shook his midnight-haired head and stood up.

"No. It's all right. I was just flipping through an old magazine I found while cleaning out my desk." He opened his arms and she stepped into them. She returned the hug he gave before sitting on the edge of his bed. He resumed his seat and showed her the cover of the magazine. "Luna gave it to me about two months ago. Have you heard of it?"

"Noitcifrotcaf?" She shook her bushy head. "No, can't say that I have. What kind of word is that?"

"It's fact or fiction backwards. Luna said that her father is trying to expand the Quibbler's reader base with another magazine. It's been doing well. I've seen quite a few copies at the Ministry." He handed it to her. She started flipping through the pages and something caught her eye. She turned the leaves back and forth a few times until she found what she was looking for, scanned the article quickly then looked up at Harry.

"Did you read _this_ when you got the magazine?" She folded the cover back and held it out for him to see. His jaw dropped when he saw the headline. He snatched the magazine from her and read it out loud.

"'Is She Tired of The Boy Who Lived Already? Bambi Newsome, 21, who has been Harry Potter's girlfriend for the last five months, has been seen wandering the streets of London with a new man on her arm. Although sources say she is still with The Boy Who Lived, Miss Newsome has been spotted more than once cuddling and snogging her handsome escort. She's even been sporting a ring on her engagement finger that doesn't look like anything that Harry would have chosen. When she was asked about the ring by a passer-by, Bambi simply replied, 'It was a very special gift, from a very special friend.' Mr. Potter couldn't be reached for a comment.' Oh my God! That's what it was!" Harry threw the magazine across the room and stood up. Hermione watched him as he started pacing back and forth in front of her. "That's what's been bothering me! I remember reading that now. It was right after I got the magazine, when the Auror Department was really busy. I must have forgotten all about it since I had so little time to myself, that when Bambi broke it off with me and said that she wanted to see other people, I thought it was because she'd found out how I felt about you or something like that. I didn't even put two and two together when I saw the ring. She didn't even seem to be all that upset, and now I remember why!" He stopped in front of Hermoine and looked down at her. "She was engaged to the guy she was cheating on me with! Oh God, that's a relief. My heart feels so much lighter now. Like I can focus entirely on what I want to do with you."

"You mean like going ahead with what you wanted to do last night?" she inquired. Surprisingly, Harry shook his head.

"Um...no," he answered. "Don't misunderstand. I _do_ want to sleep with you."

"Well, that's good to know," Hermione said wryly.

"It's just that I don't want us to rush into anything physical, and have it ruin what we might have if we learn what each other is like. Romantically, I mean. I have no idea what you like to do on a date, where you like to go to dinner, that sort of thing." She gave him a slight smile and a chuckle.

"I understand, Harry. You want to make sure we really have a future together before we cross that hurdle."

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite that way, I only want to know what it's like to love someone and have them love me, without wondering if they are just with me for how I am in bed." He turned back around to the desk. "You know, Bambi wasn't the first one I've gone through this situation with."

"What? You never told us that!" Harry stood and giving her a grimace, walked to his closet. He pulled down a photo album and brought it back to her, opening it to a page near the end.

"See the girl in the bottom picture, the one with the bow in her hair?" Hermione nodded and met his eyes again. "Remember right after Hogwarts when I was on the tour with the England reserve Quidditch team?" She confirmed that she did. "Well, middle of the second month, I was in a Quidditch supply store, getting my wrist and shin shields repaired, and this girl comes over and asks if I could give her advice on which broom to buy. We get into a big discussion on the finer points of each type of broom, and I asked her to lunch. Found out she'd not really cared about the brooms, it was _me_ she'd been noticing. We talked some more after lunch, and I invited her to dinner the next night. We got on pretty well, and for the next two weeks, we were inseperable. I thought she was really interested in me. Well, one night after a big win, our team was celebrating in one of our hotel rooms, and we'd had a bit too much to drink. She started kissing me, then just let her hands start wandering all over my front. The next thing I knew, we were in my bed, going at it." He looked down at the picture with a cross between a frown and smirk. "She was my first," he added, returning the album to its place on the closet shelf.

"What was her name?" Hermione whispered. Harry turned from the closet, his eyes starting to show how much revealing his being made a fool of bothered him.

"Talya. Not that it really matters, though. She chucked me the next day. Just wanted to tell her friends she'd bedded Harry Potter." He snorted with disgust. "Nice, huh? Thought I'd learned my lesson after that, but apparently I was wrong. You see why I want us to wait, don't you?" She smiled and stood, wrapped her arms around him and squeeze tightly.

"Of course I do. I'm not in any hurry. I just want to be with the man I love, and I _do_ love you, Harry." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you, too. And you'll be the first to know when I'm ready to move our relationship futher."

"After you of course," she laughed.

"Yes," he added, also laughing. "Of course after me."


	10. Costume Ideas

Truth Or Dare- Chapter 10

Costume Ideas

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Two months passed, and soon it was nearing Halloween. Harry and Hermione were giving a costume party, and had invited all their friends. At the moment, Harry was sitting on the floor in the living room, scouring a history book for ideas for his costume. Hermione had decided that each person was to come as a famous or historical Muggle person, real or fictitious.

Ron had already decided that he was going as Thomas Jefferson, but although Luna was his girlfriend, she didn't want to go in a partner costume. Instead, she was going as her Muggle idol, Amelia Earhart. Harry, who _did_ want to go as a pair, had no idea what Hermione was going to be as of yet, but he wanted to chose his costume soon. So there he sat, pushing aside the history book and pulling one of poetry closer.

He found himself thinking, as he did quite often these days, about how his relationship was going, and smiled widely. Though they still had yet to give themselves to each other, Harry had a feeling they had reached an intimacy few could reach, but dreamed of. He'd learned more about his girlfriend over the last few months than he'd known during their entire school career. He wrote another possible idea on the pad of paper in front of him and turned the page. He looked up as someone hurried into the room.

"Harry! I didn't know you were home," Hermione said, stopping short upon seeing him and thrusting a wrapped bundle back into Ginny, who was right behind her. The redhaired woman took it and went back out into the hall.

"I've been here for a while," he answered, standing up and stretching to relieve the kink that had formed in his lower back. He groaned with relief. "I was just about to get some lunch, you two want to join me?"

"No, that's all right," Hermione said quickly as Ginny reentered the room. "We ate in Diagon Alley. You go ahead." She crossed to him and kissed his cheek. "I see you've been doing some reading," she said approvingly.

"Um, not really." Harry returned her kiss and hurried for the door to move out of possible hex reach. "I was just looking for ideas for costumes." He was down the hall before Hermione's jaw had time to drop open.

"At least he was honest with you," Ginny laughed.

"I swear he and Ron do less reading now than when they were at Hogwarts. I wonder if Ron still even knows how." She went to the door and looking both ways, summoned the package to her and closed the door when she had it again. "I can't be mad at him for it though. He made the effort to open a book. Ron won't even do that. And I have to admit, Harry _has_ been reading, just not a book. He's recieved a few magazines from Luna that her father prints. In fact, the first one he got was when he found out about Bambi and her fiancé back in the summer. Now let's get to work on this. I know Harry wants us to go as an historical couple, but I thought this would be better and I want to have my costumre done soon so I can talk him into the one I've chosen." She shook out the fabric as soon as she'd opened the paper, mindful of the packet of beads that lay beneath it.

"I still don't see why you won't just tell him what you want to go as."

"Because I am getting desperate. I'm hoping when he sees me in my costume the first time, he'll decide he's ready, and..." She slumped down onto the sofa. "Oh, Ginny. I love him so much! I want to show him, but he is still really uneasy about it because of what's happened to him. I could just kill Bambi and that other girl. Harry didn't deserve what they did to him. His first time should have been with someone that loved him, not a fame hungry bitch." Her friend perched on the seat next to her.

"Hermione, that's in the past, though Harry has every reason to want to take things slow. He's been hurt twice now, and in the same way both times. You heard him when he was telling the story back in August. She flat out humped and dumped him." Hermione flinched at the analogy.

"I know, I know. But _I'm_ not going to do that! I've loved him for so long, and I want him so much!"

"He knows, hun," Ginny soothed, wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Just be patient. He said he'll let you know when he's ready."

"But when is _that_ going to be?" Hermione asked leaning forward to pick at the edge of the silky fabric.

"Like you said, hopefully when he sees you in this costume. Now let's get to work!"


	11. Hermione's Costume

Truth or Dare- Chapter 11

Hermione's Costume

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Hermione smoothed down the front of her gown and took a deep breath. She was about to go to Harry's room and show her costume to him. The butterflies in her stomach felt like a hippogriff stampede, she was so nervous. She was just turning from her reflection when something caught her eye. She looked to her dresser and moved to pull the object from under it. It was Harry's wand! How did _that_ get there?

_**All the more reason to go to his room**_ she thought. Maybe _he_ could explain its presence on her floor. She headed across the hall and knocked on his closed door. After a few seconds silence, she heard him call out for her to come in. She entered, and found him sitting at his desk, working on a report for the Ministry. She smiled. He'd been doing a lot of desk work the last few months, so she saw more of him than when he was on missions.

"Harry?" she said softly. He held up one finger to let her know he was almost done. He finished what he was writing and lay down the quill, then rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to come up with a costume in time for the party next week if they don't stop making me break down these files and testimonies. I almost wish I were out on the streets, catching the creeps that strung up that old Muggle storekeeper and his wife. Fortunately they were still alive when the Auror team got there and all that had to be done was a healing spell and a memory charm. I should have been there, though. Not sitting at my desk, going over a file that's been closed for the last five years." He turned around and his eyes widened at the sight before him. "My God, Hermione. You look gorgeous!" She smiled bashfully.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Is that your costume?" She nodded.

"I was hoping since you want us to go as a couple like Romeo and Juliet, not that that's what I am, you would like to see what I chose, and if you liked it, you could be my male counterpart." She looked down at her dress. "Ginny did the beading magically of course. There was no time to do it the Muggle way. Oh! I have something for you." She held out his wand.

"How did you get this?" he asked with confusion.

"It was in my room under my dresser. I was hoping you would be able to tell me why." He shook his head.

"No. I didn't even realize it wasn't in _here_. I haven't needed it for a while, what with all the deskwork I've been doing. In fact, the last time I remember thinking about it was..." He paused, a sly smile playing at his lips. "The night we were playing Truth or Dare." Hermione gasped.

"That's right! You tossed it onto my bed before you, ahem..." Harry stood and crossed to her, taking his wand and sticking it in his back pocket before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly against him.

"Before I ate you out," he finished in a whisper.

"Harry, I know you put your wand in your back pocket, so what is _that_?" Hermione asked, feigning innocence.

"Why don't you find out?" he answered huskily. Hermione's heart leapt. Did this mean Harry was ready to make love to her now? She leaned her head back to look him in the eye as she slid a hand down to his erection.

"That's what I thought it was," she breathed just before he joined his lips with hers in a kiss that made her knees give out from under her. She had to grasp at his shirt with her other hand to steady herself

.

"Harry," she said when they'd broken apart. "Are you telling me...?" To her disappointment, he shook his head after only a second's thought.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I can't yet. God and Merlin, I want to. I do. But I _have_ to be sure that we have a secure future before I make love to you. I said that I wanted to know what it was like to be loved for _me_, not who I am or what I'm like in bed." He squeezed tighter and let her go, turning away to get some distance between them before he broke his promise to himself. Hermione attempted to hide her dismay at his continued resistance to become intimate with her. She wondered if she was ever going to be able to reveal her last secret to him. He faced her again and looked at her gown. "May I ask who you are if not Juliet?" She smiled and beckoned him to her so she could whisper in his ear.

"We can't have Ron and Luna finding out before the party," she added after she'd told him. "Of course that means your costume would be very simple, but we can go as someone else if you want to."

"No, that's perfect. But I do have one problem with it, they are seperated in the end, aren't they?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean _we_ will be, love." She kissed him softly and turned to leave the room. "Anything in particluar you want for dinner?" she asked as she stepped back out into the hall.

_**Yes, your fabulous body**_ Harry thought, but only shook his head with a smile. As soon as she'd gone, he went back to his desk chair and collapsed back into it. He didn't know how much more he could take. Hermione loved him, he was sure of that, but for some reason, he was still unable to let go of the fear that she would leave him as soon as he went to bed with her.

Sitting there thinking of her incredible costume, the pressure in his groin became unbearable. He sighed, reached behind him and pulled out his wand, waving it in the general direction of the door, closing it and casting a silencing charm, knowing that he was about to get better aquainted with his right hand.


	12. The Costume Party

Truth or Dare- Chapter 12

The Costume Party

Author's Note- Any guesses as to who Harry and Hermione are dressed as?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

"I thought this was a costume party, not a dressup party," Alicia said to Harry as she joined him at the food table Halloween night.

"It is, my character wore this to go with Hermione's." He took a sip from his glass and smiled at her. "Not telling who I am, though. That's the game and you know it. We all have to figure each other's costumes out. Ron and Luna gave theirs away too early, so they forfeit any chance of getting the prize at the end of the night. So have you, by the way, Cleopatra." Alicia frowned as she looked down at her costume.

"It was the only thing I could think of," she muttered as he moved away with a laugh. On the way to the kitchen for a refill of the punchbowl, he met up with Fred, George and Oliver, talking about each others getups and seeing Harry, they all started in on him about how simple his costume was.

"Come on, Harry. How come you get to wear that when we all had to go to the trouble to make these concoctions?" George asked, indicating his elaborate immitation of William Shakespeare.

"You think it was easy to get this done up?" Harry pointed to the tie around his throat. "This alone took me an hour until I got so frustrated I had to use magic to get it tied. Besides that, there's the buttons on the shirt, the cufflinks, trust me, putting this on wasn't easy at all." They followed him into the kitchen where they stood along the counter while Harry mixed the punch with ice in the bowl.

"You gonna tell us who you're supposed to be? You and Hermione seem to have it wrapped up in winning the _prize_, whatever that is," Oliver said. Harry shook his head.

"Not a chance. The idea is you have to guess. You get it right, I'll tell, not until." He picked up the bowl again to return back to the living room. "Come on, you guys. You still have a few more hours, and not everyone is here yet. It's just that it's been too easy to guess who everyone is supposed to be so far." He made a break for it as quickly as he could due to the punchbowl, but as soon as he'd replaced it on the table, he ran for his life as he was persued by the other three. Hermione looked up upon hearing Harry's beautiful laugh and saw him run by- Shakespeare, Robin Hood and Friar Tuck close behind.

She grinned widely as the other three caught Harry by the back of his jacket and set into making his carefully controlled hair, laying flat for the first time in his life when it wasn't wet, return to its original state by ruffling it up and cuffing him around the ears. Although she prefered his hair as it usually was, Hermione had to admit she was a little upset about all the hard work she'd gone to with the Sleakeazy's potion. Now he just looked like Harry in a tuxedo, and how was that a costume? Granted, he _did_ look amazing, but unless they got his hair under control again...

"Hey! Come on, knock it off! Hermione went to a lot of trouble to get my hair right!" Harry laughed. The trio stopped their assault on his head and he headed for the closest mirror to assess the damage. "Oh, great, now what am I to do? You three totally destroyed the effect."

"That's what you get for saying our costumes were easy to figure out, mate," Fred snickered as Hermione came over and took Harry's arm with a sigh.

"Come on," she said. "Let's see if we can fix it." She led him to the stairs, and Harry noticed Fred, George and Oliver exchanging knowing smirks with each other.

"See you tomorrow, Harry!" Fred called out as Hermione led Harry up to the second floor bathroom. She entered it behind him and closed the door.

"Why did you tease them, Harry? You knew they were going to go after you, and now I have to redo your hair."

"Sorry, Hermione, but for as much teasing and jokes Fred and George have given over the years, I couldn't resist." He looked up at her as he perched on the toilet lid. "Have I mentioned how incredible you look tonight?" Hermione gave him a look, turned and grabbed his comb from the edge of the sink.

"Repeatedly, and don't try to sweet talk your way out of this, Mr. Potter. I had to use a lot of this stuff on my own hair. I don't know if I have enough now to get yours back to the way it was." She picked up the Sleakeazy's bottle and shook it. "We can't get it flat again, I'm going to give you a hex so bad, you won't be able to sit for a week!" She looked at him again and saw he had a fevered look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked with a bit of alarm and hurried to his side.

"Nothing, I just love it when you threaten me with your hexes." He grinned up at her. "It makes me hot." Hermione clenched her jaw against the smile that attempted to form on her mouth.

"Doesn't seem to be much point in me doing that, right now, so I'll stop." She raised her hands to his hair, only for them to be caught in his.

"Wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Harry, until you're ready for us to make love, I don't see the point in getting you aroused when I know nothing is going to come of it," she answered. He dropped her hands.

"That what's been bothering you all day?" he whispered as she went to work.

"Yes and no. I'm willing to wait as long as you need to, but I feel it whenever you get aroused, and it hurts to know I can't help you with it. You think I don't know about you being in here the other day, or when I first showed you my costume? I start down the stairs, and hear your door shut and lock." She dropped to a crouch in front of him.

"Harry, please, don't do this to yourself. You want me as much as I want you. Please, let your body take what it needs." She ran the comb through the front of his hair, slicking it back into the style they'd come up with for his costume. He looked up at her through lowered eyelids.

"Hermione, you know why I can't yet." She shook the bottle when the last drop had been applied to his hair and tossed it away into the sink.

"Yes I do. But, Harry, I'm not going anywhere. You've known me since we were eleven, and I've not left you yet. I don't intend to do it now. I've told you quite a few times since we got together that I've loved you almost from the start, and now I love you more than life itself. I'm not going to do anything to hurt or betray you. I'd rather die first." She ran the comb through one more time and stood. "There. That's better." He looked into the full length mirror on the wall and sighed. Hermione put the comb on the edge of the sink again and washed her hands to remove the residue from the potion.

"Harry, think about this," she whispered as he stood up. She turned to face him. "I waited for you through the Last Battle with Voldemort, when you went off to join the England Reserve Team and were gone for almost a year, and through Bambi and how much she hurt you. Do you really think I would leave you now, after all that?" She went to the door, opened it and was gone, leaving Harry standing in the bathroom with a lot more on his mind than the party now.


	13. Christmas Surprises

Truth or Dare- Chapter 13

Christmas Surprises

Author's Note- Sorry, but I think this is the shortest Quidditch game in history. It was really only in here for the humor value, although it was for more than one good cause, as Harry finds out later in the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Harry stared at the cup that stood on his dresser. He moved across the room to pick it up, running hs thumb over the engraving.

"First prize in the costume contest," he muttered to himself. No one had figured out until it was time to award the prizes that he and Hermione had been the couple from _**Titanic**_. He smiled faintly now. Ron had been perplexed when they'd finally revealed their identities, trying to place the couple. Since then, you couldn't get him away from the television and DVD player they'd enchanted along with all the other Muggle convienences in the house.

In fact, most of Ron's Christmas list this year had been filled with DVD's. Harry replaced the cup as his mind turned to the conversation he and Hermione'd had in the bathroom during the party. She'd avoided the subject since, giving him space and time to think more thoroughly about it. He turned, picked up the gaily wrapped packages from his bed and headed downstairs to the living room, still pondering the conversation. His thoughts were inturrupted by a banging at the door while he was placing the presents under the tree. He dusted off his hands and went to answer it.

"All right, all right!" he called out as the banging sounded again. He opened the door to reveal a tower of presents. "Ron or Hermione?" Harry laughed, opening the door the rest of the way to let the person holding the presents enter.

"Ron. Can you give me a hand?" With a bit of a cheeky grin, Harry began clapping his hands. "Very funny, Harry. Now take some of these before I drop them." When he'd been relieved of half his burden, Ron added, "Here, an owl dropped this on top. It's for you." He held out an envelope. Harry took and opened it while Ron put the presents he'd brought under the tree with the others. Ron checked to make sure his dark haired friend wouldn't see him hide two of the packages under his coat before standing back up.

"Oh, this is great!" Harry exclaimed a second later.

"What?"

"The National Team's Seeker is sick and they have a game tomorrow evening. They need me to play." He handed the letter to his friend. "I get a chance to play with the _National Team_ on Christmas Eve! This is just too cool! I can't wait for Hermione to get home so I can tell her."

The next evening, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna arrived at the English National Stadium where the game was being held. Hermione kissed her boyfriend for good luck as they seperated, Harry going to the locker rooms and the others to the stands. Twenty minutes later, a gong sounded through the packed stadium, signaling the start of the match. The referee walked out onto the pitch with the crate, setting it down in the middle while the two teams were introduced.

Hermione, Ron and Luna cheered harder than anyone, but there was more excitement when Harry was announced as the Seeker for this game. The teams took their positions and the referee opened the crate, releasing the Bludgers and the Snitch, which was instantly gone from sight. As the woman was picking up the Quaffle to throw it up and start the match, Harry felt something tickle the right side of his head. He reached up to scratch it just as the Quaffle was thrown into the air and feeling a hard object, pulled it away from his hair. His green eyes widened in shock as the gong sounded again. The two teams looked around in confusion. Why was the game ended before they even had ahold of the Quaffle?

"England wins, and Harry Potter has set a new British record for the fastest Snitch catch!" came the amplified voice of the commentator. The teams looked up, and sure enough, there was Harry, holding the Snitch in his right hand, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I _still_ can't believe it!" Ron exclaimed as they entered the house a few hours later. "Less than half a second into the game! No one's _ever_ gonna beat _that_ time!" He threw his cloak onto a chair and flopped down on top of it.

"It _was_ pretty amazing," his girlfriend agreed, sitting on his lap and toying with his ginger hair. "Who was it again that held the previous record?"

"Roderick Plumpton," Harry said. "I wonder what he would think about me breaking it?"

"I don't think he would have a problem with The Boy Who Lived taking his record away from him, mate. That bloke from America thinks you may even hold the _World_ record now."

"It doesn't matter to me if I have the British record, the World record or the _Universal_ record, Ron. The only thing I care about is that the money made from the ticket sales went to St. Mungo's. The kids stuck in there are going to have a Christmas because of the game today. That's what I care about." He looked to Hermione, who'd been silent throughout the whole trip home and now the conversation.

Ron and Luna's eyes followed him as he joined her by the tree. "Hermione," he whispered. "You O.K.?" She nodded.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the kids in St. Mungo's. You're right Harry. Because of the game, they're going to have a Christmas, and they have _you_ to thank for it." She turned to him with a wide grin. "I am so proud of you!"

"Me? What did I do? Catch a Snitch? That's what the Seeker does, love." He pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, but you are the Reserve team's Seeker, not the National team's. If you had chosen not to play, they would have had to forfit and all those kids would have been so disappointed." She noticed the confusion on his face. "You _did_ know that's why the game was being held didn't you? Along with it being an advancement game for one team to get closer to the World Cup, this match was to raise money for the children's ward at the hospital. You had to have known, Harry. You just said yourself..." Harry cut her off.

"No, I didn't know. I thought the game had just been thrown together for the Holiday spirit, and the ticket money was a bonus. That makes me feel even better! I saved Christmas for all those sick kids! Because of me, they got the money for the hospital, and... Hang on, did you say it was an _advancement_ game?" Hermione nodded. Harry dropped heavily into the chair behind him.

"I helped England get closer to the World Cup?" he squeaked. Ron laughed.

"He hasn't been reading the paper lately, Hermione. He's been wanting to focus on making this the best Christmas ever!" Hermione leaned down and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Well, he's certainly done that. For more than us. Now, let's get dinner around. I'm starving!"


	14. Finally Ready

Truth or Dare- Chapter 14

Finally Ready

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Harry looked up as Hermione went past his door to the bathroom while she was getting ready for bed that night. They were getting up early the next morning so Ron and Luna would have time to open their presents before they went to the Burrow for Christmas lunch. He called out her name.

"Yes, Harry?" she said with a smile when she'd reappeared in his doorway.

"Come in here and close the door, please." With a confused expression, she did as he asked. He motioned for her to join him on the bed where he was sitting. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it, love?" she inquired when she'd taken her seat. "Have I done something?"

"No, it's not that. You've been wonderful to me these last few months. I just want to tell you something. I think you need to know this."

"All right, go ahead then." Harry took a deep breath, held it a few seconds and began to tell her what he'd been thinking about when she'd passed his room.

"I want you to know this because I respect you. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you, you know that, don't you?" Hermione smiled and confirmed she did. "What I want to tell you is that I'm clean."

"I know that, silly!" Hermione interrupted. "You took a shower not more than an hour ago!" She laughed for a few seconds longer.

"Well, that's not what I meant. I meant I don't have anything." She gave him a quizzical look at this. "Even though Bambi cheated on me, and God only knows how many people the guy she did it with has been with, and then those people, I don't have anything. I know because I've always made sure."

"Wait a minute, Harry. Are you telling me you don't have any STD's?" He nodded. "That's good to know, but that brings up my next question. What do you mean you've _always_ made sure?"

"Well, I knew Bambi was cheating on me from the beginning, and since she'd be gone for a week at a time, I went to get checked when we would get together. The healers at St. Mungo's knew my situation, and have always been very discreet and sympathetic. They knew the stories about Bambi, and didn't try to judge why I hadn't had the brains to leave her yet. I couldn't even get it until the end that I thought I couldn't do any better than Bimbo, but then I realized, how could I possibly do any worse? A hat rack would be a better girlfriend than her, so when she chucked me, even though I seemed sullen and moody, I was a lot happier, and the woman I found next is amazingly wonderful, loving, caring. And patient. Hermione, I've been tested for every sexually transmitted disease there is, including the wizarding ones. I have been issued a clean bill of health. That's what I want to tell you. Well, this too. I've come to realize what my biggest problem is. I have a rejection complex. It started with my aunt and uncle, moved on to Cho, then Talya and Bambi. I have been afraid that if I get too close to you, you'll leave me."

"Harry, that's not going to happen. I promise you."

"Well, I'm just going to have to trust you on that one." He stood up and faced her, took hold of the tie to his bathrobe and held it out to her. She looked up at him with the same quizzical expression. "I'm ready, love." Hermione's eyes widened slightly, then began to fill with tears. She stood up, and threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"Are you sure?" she whispered when she'd pulled back. He stepped away from her and undid the tie of his robe, then taking her hands, he brought them up to his shoulders. Hermione smiled.

"Does _this_ answer your question?" he replied softly, drawing her back to him and covering her mouth with his own. She clutched at the edges of his robe when her legs threatened to give out from under her. Harry broke the kiss only long enough to pick her up and place her in the middle of his bed. He stood and shrugged off the robe, revealing he was wearing nothing underneath. Hermione held out her hand to him. He took it and slid next to her, stretching out on the comforter and continued kissing her. He reached down to undo the buttons on her blouse, caressing the skin he uncovered with each one. She felt his delighted grin when he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra. He pulled his lips away from hers and began making his way down her throat, leaving a trail of tingling fire spots with each kiss. She gasped when he fastened his mouth onto one of her breasts and started sucking lightly on the erect bud. His hand drifted to the other, teasing the equally hard nipple there a few seconds before switching positions.

"Harry!" she breathed, her hand threading through his hair. He slid his free hand to the waistband of her skirt, undoing the catch and drawing the zipper down in one swift move. He moved away so she could push the skirt off her legs, taking her knickers with it. Now they were both naked, and Hermione was getting nervous. Her fantasy was coming true, she'd waited for this for years, and it was finally happening, but now was the time...

"Merlin, Hermione, you are so beautiful," Harry groaned, sliding his way down her body to nuzzle the curls covering her sex. He parted her nether lips with his fingers and ran his tongue through the gathering wetness near her entrance. Her mind clouded over from the sensations he created with his ministrations. He nipped at her clit, inserted two fingers into her tunnel, and began driving her wild. She was orgasming within seconds, but he didn't stop until she'd gone over the edge three more times.

"Harry! Please, I can't take any more!" she pleaded with him. He left her oversensitized nub, rose up onto his knees, and was instantly knocked onto his back when Hermione launched herself at him. She quickly engulfed his erection, causing Harry's back to arch at an almost impossible arc. His gasps filled the heated air in the room, along with the wet sounds Hermione's mouth was making as she drew him deeper on every downstroke. He felt her tongue swirling around his tip, then spiraling downwards to play against the insides of her lips and following the same path back up when she pulled up almost to the point of releasing him. The only thought going through Harry's mind was how good this felt and that he wanted it to go on forever, but she soon let go of his cock and settled against the pillows, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"My God," he panted. "How can you leave me like that?" Hermione smiled at him and motioned to the door.

"We need to be doing some charms before we go any further, love," she said. Harry's brain was too foggy at the moment to understand what she meant until she handed him his wand and pointed out that Ron and Luna were just down the hall. He sat up and cast Silencio around the room, then turned back to Hermione. She stopped him from moving any farther than to her knees. He was about to ask why but she picked up her own wand from where it had fallen out of her skirt pocket and tapped her stomach with a muttered incantation.

"Contraceptive charm," Harry said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't have remembered to do that. Hell, you had to remind me about the silencing charm as it was." He moved up to her side and lay down, stroking her breast with his right hand. She turned towards him and drew his head down to hers for a kiss that meant more to her now than ever before. Harry was about to... She pulled him over her body. He rose up onto his knees to find his position, brushing his tip down her slick slit. She groaned with pleasure, then gasped when he pushed her legs up and open against her stomach and lined himself up with her opening.

"Please be gentle with me, Harry," she whispered. He nodded, though not quite understanding her request and started to slide his member into her wet warmth. He stopped suddenly when he reached something he didn't think would be there.

"Hermione? You're a virgin?" She closed her eyes tightly and gave him a short nod. He brought a hand up to her cheek, forcing her to open them and look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently.

"I didn't want you to get wierded out if I told you that I had never had sex before." He smiled, love shining in his brilliant green eyes.

"I'm not wierded out. Thank you for giving me this most precious gift." He dipped his head and kissed her. "I promise I'll try not to hurt you." She bit her lip in apprehension when he pulled back slightly, then in pain when he surged forward through her barrier. Tears leaked from the corners of her cinnamon eyes, but they were short lived. Harry kissed them away and began moving. It wasn't long before the pain had left and a new wonderful feeling took its place. Harry definately knew what he was doing when it came to the bedroom. She opened her legs wider, wanting to get more of him into her body, and moaning loudly when he complied.

"Why, in the name of Gryffindor did I make us wait for this?" he grunted, slowly picking up the pace. Hermione's head snapped back as her orgasm started.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried out. "Please, don't worry about hurting me, I don't think anything that feels this good could possibly _ever_ hurt me." He was still clear minded enough to think of at least two ways it _could_, but instead of voicing them, he did as she asked. He proceded to let go of his fears and lose himself in finally being able to physically worship the woman he loved. Her moans and whimpers told him exactly what she liked him to do, and he loved the way she continually clenched her vise-like muscles around him in return. His present pace proved to be too slow for her when she started bucking her hips in time with his thrusts.

"I take it you want me to go faster?" he panted. The expression in her brown eyes was all the answer he needed. He moved upright, pushed her legs as far back as he could and looked down at her, silently asking if she was O.K. with what he was doing. She nodded instantly and he began to hammer into her with wild abandon.

"Oh God! Yes, Harry!" she began repeating over and over, louder each time until she positively shrieked as she set into a new stream of orgasms. Harry didn't let up on his pace, but shifted so he was driving deeper into her, and groaning as her muscles convulsed down on his member. He knew he was going to lose it soon, she was so incredible. He slowed down to the way he'd started and drew her up to wrap his arms around her, then rolled them both over so she was on top. She didn't need any coaxing to do what she wanted to. Harry watched in total rapture as her magnificent breasts began bouncing in time with her rises and falls. He put his hands under the pillow, attempting to restrain himself from ruining the perfect image she was affording him. She would have none of it.

"No, you don't," she sighed, reaching down and grabbing his wrists. "I want you to touch me everywhere." She brought his hands up to cup her breasts. Harry took the hint and ran his thumbs over the stiff peaks, illiciting deeper groans from her. He lowered one of his hands to where they were joined, slid it between them and began to probe at her swollen clit. Hermione screamed out her release and clamped down hard. He felt the building pressure of his own orgasm, knew it would be on him within minutes, and started bucking into her while he tormented her little pleasure center. Two, three thrusts, and it hit. With a loud roar of her name, Harry began to erupt. Hermione stopped moving to better experience what was happening, and watched with rapt fascination as his face contorted in ways she'd never believed possible. It went on for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds. He collapsed on the bed, and lay there, unable for a bit to catch his breath.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked when his green orbs were able to focus on her again. He nodded after another second or two. "Good, because since I've had to wait so long for this," she began moving back and forth, stimulating his cock back into action. "I'm not letting you go to sleep until I've drained each drop of energy from every cell in your body." She then began to make good on her promise. They continued long into the night, finally falling asleep just before the clock downstairs began chiming that it was four in the morning on Christmas Day.


	15. Christmas Embarrassments

Truth or Dare- Chapter 15

Chirstmas Embarrassments

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

"Have you found her, yet?" Luna shook her head.

"Maybe she's downstairs already, Ronald. It's obvious she's not up here, anyway." Ron looked to Harry's closed bedroom door.

"Well, I'll get Harry up and then we'll go down and see if she's in the kitchen or something." He walked over to the door and knocked gently before cracking it open to wake his friend. "Maybe _he_ would have an idea of where to find her. I want to open the presents before you and I have to..." He stopped short, turned around and quickly reshut the door with the most furious color of red Luna had ever seen on his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just found Hermione. She's in Harry's room." His blush faded and a wide grin formed in its place. "Thought they were _never_ gonna get around to it," he chuckled as he led his girlfriend away from the room and downstairs to wait for the other couple to wake up.

Harry stretched as he began to come awake and realized he couldn't move his left arm. Something was laying on it. He cracked one eye open and saw a mass of bushy brown hair. He smiled, remembering what they had done the night before. He lifted his head to kiss Hermione's bare shoulder and gently pulled his arm out from under her neck. She stirred objectively when he'd freed his hand and rolled over in attempt to recapture the comfortable pillow that had been taken from her so suddenly.

"Hermione, wake up," he nuzzled her ear. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she looked blearily up at him.

"Harry? What time is it? And why do I ache all over?" Harry looked to the clock on the far wall without thinking about it.

"Well, as I don't have my glasses on, I can't tell you what time it is, but as for your aches, maybe last night brought them on." Hermione's face clouded with confusion for a few seconds, then she remembered and grinned sleepily.

"You think that might be it? I was under the impression that it was because you were hogging the bed and I was aching from the struggle to not fall on the floor."

"Hey! I don't hog the bed!" he said indignantly. He began to tickle her ribcage. She squealed and pulled away to the other side of the bed. "If anything, I think _you_ were the one that hogged it. I woke up and there you were, smack up against me." He added a husky tone to his next words. "I was quite tempted to go into a repeat."

"You won't hear any argument from me about that," Hermione giggled, snuggling back up to her lover's body. He reacted to her nearness instantly. "Harry, if I didn't know better, I would think that isn't your wand," she said cheekily.

"Which wand are you talking about?" he asked. "Because the one made of holly and a phoenix feather isn't in this bed."

"No, but the one made of flesh and blood is." She reached down to take hold of it, causing him to gasp softly.

"As much as I would like another go, 'Mione, we do have to get up. Ron and Luna are going to the Burrow, and we have to open our presents." She nodded, disappointed. They got up, dressed and headed to the door. "That doesn't mean that I don't intend to make love to you as soon as they leave, though," he whispered, taking her hand as they stepped out into the hall.

"Well, then. Let's get downstairs. The faster they open those presents, the faster they leave." She hurried to the stairs, dragging a willing Harry behind her.

"It's about time!" Ron blurted when Harry and Hermione entered the living room. "We've been waiting all morning!"

"Ronald, that's not true. We've only been up for two hours," Luna repremanded. "Good morning, Harry, Hermione. Did you sleep well?" She recieved nods from the couple.

"Yeah, they slept _great_!" Ron said suggestively. Harry blushed slightly, catching that Ron must be indicating he knew what had happened.

"What was that tone for?" Hermione asked, also catching it, and wanting to find out exactly how much had been discovered.

"Oh, nothing. Just that we went to wake you up so Luna and I can open our presents and get going. You weren't in your room, so we started searching all the upstairs rooms where you might be. Then I thought, maybe Harry would know. So I go knock on his door, look around it to see if he was in there, and what do I find?"

"Oh, God!" Hermione moaned, covering her face in embarrassment. Harry grinned sheepishly and his face turned bright pink.

"Forgot to lock the door," he said, guiltily. Ron nodded.

"Yeah. Saw a bit more than I wanted to at that, thank you!"

"Well, it was so warm in my room last night..."

"Don't need to explain anything more, Harry," Ron inturrupted, holding up his hand. He grinned at his friends. "I'm happy for you. Really."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said quietly, the blush still on his face.

"Now let's get to opening these presents!" Ron turned to the tree and dove into the massive pile underneath.


	16. A Very Special Present

Truth or Dare- Chapter 16

A Very Special Present

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

"Harry?" Hermione said as soon as Ron and Luna had Apparated to the Burrow. He turned to face her as he was cleaning up the wrapping paper from the presents. "I want to play a game with you."

"Well, we got plenty of them for Christmas, all you have to do is tell me which one," he replied, gesturing to the stack of board games that now sat on the book case, waiting to be opened, then continued with his task.

"Yes, but it's not a boxed game that I want to play. Harry?" He looked up at her. "Truth or dare?" He smiled.

"Truth," he replied, tossing the final bit of ribbon into the bag he held and set it on a chair.

"Do you love me?"

"With everything I am," he replied with a knowing grin. "My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said firmly, her chocolate eyes twinkling mischiviously.

"I dare you to..." he moved closer to her and leaned to murmur in her ear, "Do the first dare you did back in August." Hermione chuckled.

"Do you want it to be in the closet this time, too?"

"Oh, no. I want to be able to see you do it. I love watching your beautiful mouth wrapping around me."

"You never saw me do it until last night," she reminded him.

"I know, but I still love it. Now are you going to take the dare, or switch to truth?" She gave him her answer by pushing him down into the chair behind him, quickly undoing the fastenings of his jeans and stroking his length when she'd removed his lower clothing. She looked up at him as she took him into her mouth, watching his green eyes darken with lust, and knowing she was going to make him absolutely crazy with what she was about to do. She started humming the way she had in August, but using Harry's favorite Christmas carol to set up the rhythm of her vibrations.

"Oh, my God!" Harry moaned as he watched her. "I'll never be able to hear _Carol of the Bells_ again without getting hard!" She grinned around him.

"That's the point," she said, pulling back to pull her wild hair into an elastic band. "I want you to remember your first Christmas with me for as long as you live." She resumed sucking him, concentrating her attentions on his tip. Harry struggled to speak for a moment when she began humming her own favorite carol.

"There goes the possibility of ever hearing _What Child Is This?_. But Hermione, this isn't my first Christmas with you. I've known you since we were eleven." She released him again and stood up to remove the dress she had put on that morning. It slid off her shoulders and fell into a puddle at her feet with only one flick of her wrist. "So _that's_ why you conjured that dress."

"Well, I was in your room, not mine, and there was no way I was going to my room in the same clothes I had on last night just to change into something else. Besides, I wanted to make it easy to take off. And this _is _your first Christmas _with_ me, and on that line of discussion, you now know me in every way, don't you?" She dropped to her knees again and gave him a long slow lick.

"Good point," Harry sighed as he watched her. "O.K. Enough of this." He gently nudged her away from him and stood up. He took in the slightly hurt expression on her face and grinned. "It's your turn." She understood now.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Harry answered confidently. Hermione moved to the chair he had vacated, an almost evil smile playing at her lips.

"I dare you to go up to Ron and Luna's room and bring back one wizard item and one Muggle item for me to drive you mad with."

"From Ron and Luna's room?" Harry asked unsurely. "You don't think that would be an invasion of privacy?" Hermione shook her head. Harry shrugged, and after pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to her, left the room. He went up the stairs to his friends' bedroom door, hesitating a minute when he reached it. Why in the world had Hermione asked him to get the items from Ron and Luna's room? And what would Ron say if he found out Harry had been snooping around in there? He sighed deeply and turned the doorknob. He wasn't surprised when he saw the room on the other side. As usual, Luna had made the bed and Ron's clothes were in the laundry basket where they should be.

"See she's still on Ron to keep up with his cleaning," Harry muttered. This was going to make searching through the room more difficult. He looked around, attempting to figure out where to start, when something caught his eye from the dresser. There were two gaily wrapped packages sitting on top. "Damn! Ron forgot these!" Harry made his way over to the dresser as he spoke, and was shocked when he reached them. Both the presents were addressed to _him_! He remembered these packages, too. They were in the pile Ron had brought in the other day. He picked them up and carried them back down to the living room and Hermione.

"Oh, good! You found them," she exclaimed when he'd entered the room.

"You knew they were up there?" he inquired. Hermione nodded.

"Of course I did. That's what I sent you up there for. Luna told me about them when we went to get the garbage bag from the kitchen. She said that I may want to get them for you since we _did_ take the next step in our relationship, and that they were to make you totally crazy. Although I don't know when she ever went to a Muggle shop other than the grocery store with us. Come on, Harry!" She patted the arm of the chair. "Open them!"

"What do you mean she said you _may_ want to get them for me?" he asked, crossing the room and lowering himself next to her.

"Luna told me that they didn't know if they were going to be able to give these to you, but they bought them just in case."

"Just in case what?" Harry's curiosity got the better of him now that he knew his friends had thought that this was something he might be able to use in... That disturbed him a bit. He shook his head to get rid of that image and began to pull the paper off the gift. Hermione took the wrapping and the lid from the box when he handed them to her. His jaw dropped when he saw what was in the package. He reached in and pulled out a skimpy outfit made entirely of lace, satin and feathers. The deep red and black ribbons woven through it shone in the light when he held it up to inspect it. "Somehow I don't think this is for me," he said.

"Of course it is, Love." Hermione took it and left the room. Harry stared at the door until she came back in. And when she did, he was glad that he was naked at that moment. He became so hard that if anything had been restricting him, he would have been in agony. She had put the teddy on, the lace barely covering her perfect breasts, the cut of the satin _just_ concealed her womanhood and when she turned slowly to show him the rest of it, he saw that the back was only a few satin cords that were meant to be tied together.

"It's for me to wear for you. What do you think?" Harry was unable to do anything but stare at Hermione for a few more seconds. She giggled. "From Little Harry's reaction, I gather you like it." He nodded dumbly. "Now what's in the other one?" She pointed to the other gift, still sitting on his thigh.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked, finally able to speak again. Hermione smiled slyly and knelt down on the floor in front of him while he opened it, her hands taking the opportunity to stroke him while _his_ hands were occupied with the box. Consequentually, this present took longer to open as Harry was unable to keep his full attention on it. He finally lifted the lid from the box and frowned when he saw what was inside. "I thought you said one of the things was supposed to be from the wizarding world." He pulled out three large colorful feathers and two small crystal balls. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"But they _are_ from the wizard world. Here, give me the yellow feather." He handed it to her and she blew gently on its tip. Harry shivered slightly as a small breeze floated across his chest, centering on his nipples, which instantly grew pebble hard. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, thinking there must be a slight draft in the house.

"Nothing happened," he said as she handed him the feather and took the blue one.

"On the contrary," she replied mysteriously. She again blew across the tip of the feather in her hand. Another breeze drifted across Harry's body, this time a bit farther south. The warm air he felt surrounding his member was like Hermione's breath right before she swallowed him whole. He became even harder at that thought and the sensation. Hermione took the final feather, a red one and ran her long nails up and down its length. She giggled when Harry's back arched as if something was tickling him all of a sudden.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, looking around the room. He looked back at her when she cleared her throat and saw she was holding out one of the crystal balls to him. He took it with a confused expression and she moved back a few feet to lay on the floor. She showed him she had the other ball, and smiled. Sliding one hand between her legs, she pulled the now soaked satin out of the way, spread her nether lips and touched the tip of a finger to her clit, flicking back and forth quickly. Harry gasped loudly when he seemingly felt exactly what she was doing. She slid her middle finger into her tunnel and Harry almost lost it. He was feeling each touch and caress! How was this possible? She stopped her actions and rose up onto her knees to explain.

"You have Fred and George to thank for this. They're working on a more... _adult_ line of products for their stores. This is their first invention. The feathers are color coded to a specific area of the body. What you do is, say you take the yellow feather. That's attatched to the upper body. All I have to do is think about what part of your chest, shoulders, head, whatever I want to affect and touch or blow on the feather. You'll feel it more intensely than if I were to just do it directly to you. The blue is connected to the lower body and the red, all over. Now the crystals are connected to _both_ of us. Whatever I do to myself, you're going to feel it. Same goes for me and whatever you do to yourself. As long as you are holding one and I have the other," she lowered her voice to a husky whisper as she leaned forward to lick his earlobe. "The sex is going to be mind blowing."

"I'll bet," Harry gasped, feeling her tongue and his ear under it as well. "That means that you're going to feel me inside you and then you around me at the same time?" She nodded, still nuzzling his ear. "This, I have to investigate more thoroughly." He pulled her onto his lap, centered himself with her opening and lowered her body slowly down to meet his. "Oh, dear God!" he gasped. "Remind me to give Fred and George a thousand galleons each for their next little invention!" Hermione laughed and moaned simultaneously. "This is incredible, I can feel you moving on me, and me sliding in and out of you. Oh no...shit!"

Hermione stopped moving and watched rapture come over Harry's face as he began orgasming. She felt the pleasure he was experiencing and slid her fingers down to her clit, manipulating it expertly until she fell over that peak herself. Harry's emerald eyes widened as he felt the spasms of her orgasm flow through him, much like his own had done less than a minute earlier. Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she nearly screamed her release. She went limp in his arms and began to giggle. Harry had picked up the red feather and was blowing gently up and down the whispy thing. She bucked in his lap, the motions making blood return to his manhood.

"Harry, please stop! That tickles!"

"Can you feel this?" he whispered, indicating his resurgant erection. He discarded the red feather and retrieved the yellow, gently licking the point. Hermione moaned loudly and started to ride him again. Once more, Harry felt the simultaneous sensations, his cock sliding in and out, and her wet heat engulfing him.

"Yes, oh yes, Harry. Oh my God, it feels so good!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved them to the floor.

"You wanna _really_ feel something?" He began to pound into her soaking depths, craving more and more. Hermione shrieked and she and Harry exploded at the exact same second, both seeing stars and fireworks.

They dropped off to sleep soon afterwards, and only woke up when they heard Ron and Luna's voices in the hallway. Now facing the immediate chance of being discovered like they had that morning, Harry and Hermione gave each other a horrified look, and Apparated upstairs so they would be granted more privacy.


	17. Getting Dinner Ready

Truth or Dare- Chapter 17

Getting Dinner Ready

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

"O.K. One of you pick. Truth or dare?" Harry and Hermione looked up from where they were sitting at the kitchen table. Hermione put down the peeler and the half peeled potato. Harry, the knife he'd been using to chop up the ones she'd already finished.

"Truth," Harry said. Ron snickered behind his hand before asking the question.

"Did you two have fun while we were gone?" He held up the feathers and crystal balls that he and Luna had given Harry.

"You bet we did," Harry said, not even starting to blush, unlike Hermione, who instantly turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. "You know, you ought to get one of those things for yourself." He returned to cutting up the potatoes. Ron just gaped at him, surprised that being with Hermione for the second time in less than twenty-four hours seemed to have drained Harry of all modesty.

"Really? Luna and I were wondering about them." He looked at the feathers in his left hand. "How do they work?" Hermione explained and she shared amused looks with her boyfriend at the glazed expression that came over Ron's face. "I gotta go see Fred and George tomorrow," he said, putting the items down on the table and leaving the room. Harry and Hermione surpressed laughs as they heard him thunder up the stairs calling for Luna.

"We won't see them for a while," Hermione said. She finished peeling the potato she was on and checked the pot Harry was putting the chopped ones into. "Do we need any more?"

"Oh, yeah. Ron and Luna are going at it upstairs, we're going to need at least another pot full. You know how hungry he gets when they vanish like this." He grinned at her. "Unless you believe we won't see them again at all tonight."

"Better peel some more, just in case," she sighed, pulling the bag closer to her and taking out another potato. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" he said as he checked the turkey that was roasting in the oven.

"Do you think that Ron and Luna will ever get married?"

"What brought that on?" Harry asked as he basted the bird.

"Luna, actually. She looked so hopeful this morning when we were opening the presents, and a bit disappointed when they were leaving for the Burrow. I'll bet she was hoping for Ron to give her a ring." Harry pushed the pan back into the oven and closed the door.

"I don't know. Ron hasn't said anything about it, and I'm not going to ask him."

"Neither am I. I just hope that Luna isn't going to be heartbroken if he never asks."

"Hermione, are you trying to give me a hint?" Harry chuckled.

"No! Of course not, Harry, I'm worried about Luna, is all," she blushed again.

"Hello? Anyone home?" They heard Mrs. Weasley call out from the front hall.

"We're in the kitchen!" Harry and Hermione called back together, and a minute later, they were bombarded by the rest of Ron's family. Fred and George grinned as they spotted their invention on the table, and winked at Harry. He winked back and removed the feathers and crystal balls, taking them upstairs to his room, and when he returned, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Penelope and Andrea were all bustling about the room, getting the remainder of Christmas dinner together. Harry grinned at Ron while he made his way around the kitchen. The redhead and his girlfriend had returned in Harry's absence.

"That was quick," he muttered to Ron as he opened the cupboard and took out plates. Ron grinned and took cutlery from the drawer.

"You ready to do this?" he asked. He and Harry had a surprise planned that evening. They were going to wait until after dinner to spring it, wanting everyone to enjoy their meal before it happened.

"Yes," Harry answered with a glance over his shoulder at Hermione. She was standing by Mrs. Weasley at the stove, watching a pan of gravy. Luna joined them to add salt to the dish of beans she was preparing. "I guess you two were in a hurry, huh?"

"Me and Luna?" Ron asked. Harry nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, sort of. I really 'do' have to talk to Fred and George tomorrow."

"Why?"

"For one thing, Luna wants me to get one of those things that we gave you, and she had an idea for another item. She wants me to see Fred and George about it and get their opinions about whether it would work or not."

"Oh," Harry said with a smile. "Have they given their invention a name yet?"

"Uh, no. It was still in the experimental stage. You and Hermione were sort of... testing it for them."

"Well, I'd say the test was a bang on success." Mrs. Weasley informed the room that dinner was ready. Harry and Ron hurried to the dining room to set the table while Ginny went to the living room to tell everyone else to come eat.


	18. Ice With Dessert

Truth or Dare- Chapter 18

Ice With Dessert

Author's Note- I know this chapter is extremely short, but I didn't know how to continue it. This story is reaching its end and I want to see if I can get another two chapters in before it's finished.

DIxclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Harry and Ron waited until near the end of dinner, so that everyone would have time to eat and talk before they sprung their surprise. Using the excuse that they would get the desserts, they both ran up to their bedrooms and a few minutes later, met in the kitchen to pick up the pies and cakes.

"What took you so long?" Fred asked upon their return to the dining room.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said dismissively, setting the pies he was holding on the table. "We were just trying to figure out how to get the biggest pieces of this cake without having to fight you and George for them." He returned to his chair beside Hermione, but didn't sit down. Ron put the cake and pie he'd carried from the kitchen down and went to stand by Luna. With a secretive nod to each other, Harry cleared his throat and raised his voice to quiet the noise that was coming from multiple conversations.

"Um, everyone? Could we have your attention for a minute please?" All eyes turned to him. "Thank you. Ron and I have a surprise for this evening and wanted to give Hermione and Luna one more present for Christmas, so..." He and Ron turned Hermione's and Luna's chairs to face them and both of them sank down onto one knee. All the girls in the room gasped in unison.

Harry pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it for Hermione to see what was inside. Her hands had flown to her mouth when he'd knelt in front of her, and now her eyes filled with tears.

He and Ron said in unison, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione dropped her hands and nodded, throwing her arms around Harry's neck with a sob. Harry saw that Luna had done the same to Ron. The whole of the table burst into applause and cheers as the rings were placed on Hermione's and Luna's fingers. Mrs. Weasley began crying noisily about her baby getting married, and Percy slapped Harry on the back a few times, congratulating him.

"I think that my mother's veil would look stunning on you, Luna," Mrs. Weasley said later after they'd finished dessert and were now sitting in the living room. Hermione settled more comfortably on Harry's lap and kissed the side of his head. Ron and Luna were across from them with the other Weasleys, already starting on the plans for the wedding, none of them ignoring Harry and Hermione exactly, but leaving them some peace to be with each other and enjoy their newborn engagement.

Harry turned his head towards her and returned the kiss.

"You think they'll plan the whole affair tonight?" he asked her softly.

"They might. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I think another go with those feathers and crystal balls," he whispered in her ear. They glanced at the group across from them, and seeing that no one was looking in their direction, they slid off their chair and hurried from the room before anyone else noticed they were leaving.


End file.
